Sangre Heredera
by DarkEmi
Summary: Nacido de dos Razas diferentes hacen a Eren un Híbrido. Solo que el no recuerda, ni sabe, lo que su sangre significa para muchos. Cuando la verdad lo Golpee llegara el momento de luchar por él, por el Hombre que ama y por el pueblo que necesita que su príncipe vuelva. AU, Yaoi, Ereri y posible Mpreg
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Sangre Heredera **

Prologo

-Tu solo debes esconder lo que eres Eren- dijo su madre mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y después su rostro -y para eso borrare de tu memoria lo que eres- las lágrimas cayeron de los hermosos ojos de su madre, quiso preguntarle a que se debía su dolor ya que el aceptaba que le borrara la memoria pero, ¿eso no significaba que se iría de su lado cierto? -tu solo sigue viviendo y cuando recuerdes esto será para proteger y protegerte de aquellos que nos van a separar en unos momentos más-susurro cayendo de rodillas para abrazarlo del cuello, sintió los suaves besos en sus mejillas y como las lágrimas caían esta vez de su rostro y se juntaban con las de su madre cuando esta apoyo su mejilla en la de él.

-no me dejes mama- susurro mientras la abrazaba del cuello, los brazos se tensaron alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando y no entendía que.

-lo siento tanto Eren- sollozo la mujer -solo no dejes que el odio y la venganza te consuman Eren, eso no te ayudara en volver a ser el Príncipe de tu clan- murmuro acariciando sus cabellos y mirándolo entre lágrimas a los ojos -realmente espero que no seas como tu padre y la sed te consuma y pierdas lo que más podrías amar- dijo desviando la mirada –me encantaría poder estar contigo para toda la vida, mi niño, pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti y por tu futuro- dulcemente beso su mejilla derecha –Te amo mi pequeño niño-

Tomando entre sus manos las del infante la mujer comenzó a murmurar.

_Madre mía que juraste protegerme a mí y a los míos..._

Eren que sostenía fuertemente la manos de su madre quiso soltarlas cuando estas se calentaron y casi comenzaron a quemar las suyas

_Te pido que tomes mi fuerza, mi poder y si es necesario mi vida para que protejas a mi sucesor..._

Las fuertes manos de su madre no lo soltaron, mas sin embargo lo apretaron fuertemente. El calor era insoportable, recorriendo desde sus manos unidas todo su cuerpo y concentrándose rápidamente en su nuca. Quiso gritar cuando comenzó a ver borroso y un fuerte dolor lo hizo cerrar los ojos y apretar las manos de su madre en busca de ayuda.

_Él, que nació hibrido, será la luz en la vida de ambos pueblos, cuando todo esté a punto de perderse... _

"¡Mamá! Te amo" quiso decirle pero su cuerpo ya no respondía, sintió el cuerpo pesarle más de lo normal y lentamente comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo.

_Protégelo por mí hasta que él pueda volver y reclamar lo que le pertenece por derecho y pueda ser feliz junto al hombre que será elegido como su pareja destinada. Madre te lo ruego. _

Termino de murmurar cuando sintió que su hijo caía sobre su pecho. Lo abrazo fuertemente cuando sintió que su fuerza y poder se desvanecían de su cuerpo. Con la vista nublada busco a la persona que entre las sombras se encontraba mirando todo en silencio.

-por favor cuídalo y protégelo por mí- susurro alzando la mano para que el hombre se la sostuviese.

-lo hare por ti y por él- se inclinó el hombre mientras tomaba entre sus manos la de la mujer -prometo dar mi vida por el salvador de esta guerra, te lo prometo Carla, reina de los Elfos- beso los nudillos de las ahora frías manos

-Gracias... H...-y la luz de sus ojos se apagó, su ahora frio cuerpo seguía sosteniendo a la razón de su vida. Su hijo que dormía con lágrimas en su inocente y pequeño rostro.

Tomando en sus brazos al infante de 6 años, el hombre se levantó y giró. Quería llevarse el cuerpo de la mujer con él, pero no podía. Si no encontraban el cuerpo de la mujer pensarían que seguía con vida y eso solo empeoraría la situación.

Escuchando el ruido de pisadas se acercó a una de las tantas entradas secretas que tenía el castillo. Una última mirada al cuerpo inerte de la mujer y cerro la entrada.

Corrió por el oscuro pasillo, siendo iluminado solo con la pequeña luz que emitía su cuerpo y el cuerpo del infante, su poder sería tan grande cuando los lograse controlar. Si aún sellados la mayoría de ellos, podía seguir brillando, era porque ningún hechizo o maldición podía arrancarlos de su dueño. Apretando al pequeño entre sus brazos rogo porque los salvara a todos.

Los salvara de la guerra entre clanes.

* * *

Pero bueno, que me ha salido otro fic XDD lo sé este ya sería el tercero ^^ hoy solo subo el prólogo de este fic que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba música :DD eh de decir que no se cada cuanto subiré el primer capítulo de este fic ya que como salió de improviso, no sabría cuándo podría volver la motivación

También decirles que If You Love me quedara más olvidado todavía u.u eh querido darle un final y no eh podido ni ha llegado la motivación a mi mente T^T lo lamento mucho por aquellas que lo seguían (mátenme lo merezco u.u)

Y bueno ¿¡Cómo que No!? tiene cap nuevo mañana! :DD así que nos vemos mañana ya ahora me retiro y espero sus bien azucarados Review! *3*

**¡Gracias por Leer! ^_^**

**DarkEmi**


	2. La verdad

Para comenzar con este nuevo fic primero que nada quiero darle las gracias la grandiosa Viko Blues que es mi beta en esta historia (Hermosa sigo pensado que eres la mejor por ayudarme y hacerme ver mis Terribles errores XDD)

Admito que sin ella esto hubiese quedado demasiado enredado e.e

Nos leemos abajo! C:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

_Los __elfos __son criaturas de la __mitología nórdica __y __germánica__. Originalmente se trataban de una raza menor de la fertilidad, representada como hombres jóvenes y mujeres de gran belleza que vivían en bosques, cuevas o fuentes. Se les consideraba como seres de larga existencia o inmortales y con poderes capaces de dar vida._

Leyó por quinta vez. Recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos, imaginó como serian estas criaturas si existiesen. Hermosas, delicadas y totalmente inalcanzables. Volvió la mirada al computador captando las imágenes, en cada uno de los dibujo se distinguían como seres demasiado majestuosos.

Su obsesión por este tipo de criaturas inició cuando su tío Hannes comenzó a relatarle historias sobre un mundo donde estos seres existían, una tierra donde eran prisioneros de los vampiros, los cuales lograron alcanzar el Edén de los Elfos enamorando a la reina. Ella se entregó a un vampiro, procreando un hijo; dicho vampiro la traicionó después de cinco años, trasladando con él a sus hermanos para que se alimentasen de los Elfos. La reina traicionada había hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para proteger a su reino, sin lograrlo. Cuando los vampiros se dieron cuenta_ de _que la sangre de los elfos solo los envenenaba, posaron su_s_ mirada_s_ en otro ser, uno que había estado silenciosamente al lado de la reina. El niño hibrido tenía que ser la salvación, ya que este; siendo _solamente_ mitad vampiro, podía caminar bajo el sol. El vampiro padre del niño desapareció un día, sin decirle a ninguno de sus hermanos hacia donde iba. Sin saber cómo; la Reina se enteró del plan de _los invasores_ y dando su vida por su hijo lo envió a otro mundo. Ocultándolo de los seres que querían la sangre de su niño. La leyenda contaba que lo Elfos aguardaban por su Príncipe y futuro Rey, para que este los liberara de las viles criaturas que los tenían presos.

Era una leyenda bastante trágica, claro está que su tío solo le contaba hasta la parte en donde ambas razas se enamoraban y junto a su hijo vivían felices para siempre. Sin embargo la historia se modificó cuando creció, su tío le relato que no era un cuento como se lo había hecho creer cuando niño, si no que era una leyenda, una trágica _leyenda sin final_.

Según lo que le narró su tío, la leyenda no era tal. El hombre actuaba totalmente convencido de que era real, lo que lo hacía dudar en si debía confiar en su cordura. O su tío era el loco o él era el ingenuo por no creer.

– ¡Eren! – lo llamaron tocando la puerta. Cerrando el computador, se levantó de la silla y fue hasta la otra esquina de su habitación. Con el pomo de la puerta en la mano, lo giro deteniéndose cuando sintió que lo observaban, desde donde se encontraba miro hacia el exterior, viendo el Gran árbol que estaba a dos casas de la suya. Dejando la puerta semi abierta se dirigió hacia la ventana cuando noto algo extraño en el árbol. Sintió a su tío entrar en la habitación mas no lo miro, iba a abrir la ventana cuando una mano lo detuvo, le miro interrogante y él solo negó. Volvió al árbol notando que la sombra que había visto entre _las_ pocas hojas de otoño ya no estaba.

–Viste la…– no siguió, percibiendo cómo su tío fruncía el ceño. Miro hacia donde este observaba sin ver nada extraño, las casas estaban todas encendiendo sus luces ya que el sol había bajado rápidamente para ser remplazado por la hermosa y blanca Luna. La gente volvía de sus trabajos a casa, donde eran recibidos por sus alegres familias; les contaban sobre su día como de costumbre. Nada fuera de lo normal.

–Eren deberías ir a dormir– le sonrió su tío una vez que cerro las cortinas, la luna brillaba notablemente en el cielo azul estrellado. Miro a su tío extrañado, era viernes por lo que mañana no tendría clases y dormiste temprano no era algo que fuese a hacer, ni que fuera domingo. Abrió la boca para protestar cuando vio una sombra pasar por la cortina que su tío había recién cerrado. Brincó del susto y buscó rápidamente su mirada, este maldijo por lo bajo y girándose salió de su habitación, sin saber porque lo siguió. Lo encontró en el living corriendo la mesita que estaba en el centro y como después casi arrancaba la alfombra, abrió desmedidamente los ojos al ver que en medio de la pulcra madera se encontraba un círculo gigante que abarcaba todo el espacio que la alfombra había ocupado. Su tío que lo ignoraba se puso en medio del círculo gigante y cerrando los ojos comenzó a hablar en un idioma diferente.

Una luz azul comenzó a salir del suelo en forma del círculo y rápidamente se elevó desde este dejando a su tío dentro. Se acercó lentamente y cuando su mano atravesó la luz, una luz verde esmeralda salió de su cuerpo rodeándolo. La luz verde era como una segunda piel que lo hacía brillar suavemente, era débil como si estuviese siendo retenida y forzada a volver dentro de su cuerpo. Alejo la mano de la luz azul y rápidamente la luz desapareció de su cuerpo. Busco la mirada de su tío, el cual lo miraba sin dejar de recitar palabras sin sentido para él, negando con la cabeza su tío le dio a entender que no era el momento de preguntas.

Alejándose del círculo en donde se encontraba el hombre, se sentó en el suelo recostando su espalda en la pared. Miro fijamente a su tío el cual había cerrado los ojos concentrándose en lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo. Miro hacia la ventana cuando una corriente de aire revolvió sus cabellos.

–_Hybrid_–susurró el ¿hombre? Desde la ventana, lo miró intentando comprender que era. Se veía como una persona normal, no así su piel que era de un triste color blanco tirando a gris, comenzó a temblar cuando sus ojos captaron algo sobre salir de la boca del extraño, eso habían sido ¿colmillos? El miedo lo recorrió al ver los ojos rojo sangre de la criatura este le devolvió la mirada deseosa, hambrienta por su cuello. Se apretó más a la pared cuando lo vio acercase. Sin saber si estaba en un sueño o realmente estaba despierto volcó su mirada en su tío.

Este se había quedado callado y miraba fijamente al tipo que estaba en la ventana. De un momento a otro abrió sus brazos y junto con ellos la luz azul se extendió por la habitación, el tipo en la ventana grito y rápidamente desapareció conviniéndose en cenizas. Sorprendido y tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba viendo y escuchando miro las cenizas. ¿Esto era verdad? ¿Los vampiros existían? Y si era así… ¿Los elfos igual? Y ¿que era exactamente su tío?

Sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, como si hubiese hecho deportes todo el día cerró los ojos, intento abrirlos de nuevo y estos como si estuviesen pegados lo obligaron a dejarse ir en un sueño. Si todo lo que había visto era la realidad, prefería dormir un poco antes de enterarse de más verdades.

(一。一) (一º一)

Llevaba más de diez minutos despierto. Miraba fijamente el techo de la habitación tendido en su cama; intentando creer todo la información obtenida en estas últimas horas, levanto su mano mirándola fijamente al recordar como su cuerpo se había calentado cuando la energía fluyó por sus venas, por su piel, por su carne. De alguna manera sabía que sentir el poder fluir así por su cuerpo no estaba mal, era una sensación de bienestar, de sentirse completo.

–Eren– llamo su tío acercándose a su cama y sentándose en la orilla. Suspiro para después mirarlo.

– ¿Qué eres?–pregunto rápidamente cuando su tío no dijo nada.

–Un elfo guardián– respondió mientras sus ojos miel cambiaban a un dorado con una pequeña ranura, parecido a los de un gato.

–Así que realmente existen– no fue una pregunta pero su tío asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón –la historia…– continuó, sentándose en la cama, por alguna razón no le gustaba como terminaría esto. Su tío solo asintió de nuevo mirándolo fijamente – ¿yo?– pregunto apuntando con su mano su propio pecho.

–Si Eren; tu eres el Príncipe– aclaró su supuesto tío, lo vio arrodillarse en el piso llevando una mano a su pecho justo sobre su corazón –Eren Jaeger, hijo sucesor de la Reina Carla Primera, Reina de los Elfos e hija de la diosa naturaleza, hijo del Rey, el primer vampiro en la historia Grisha Jaeger, tu eres el salvador de nuestras razas, eres el que decidirá si la guerra terminara o continuara eternamente…–

Y si pensaba que su mundo ya estaba jodido, ¿Que nombre le pondría a esto?

"_Hybrid" _así lo había llamado el vampiro de la ventana, ahora comprendía por qué.

–Eren, sé que esto es un poco complicado de entender, pero…– dijo el hombre sentándose de nuevo en la cama, tomando una de sus manos levantó los ojos para observarlo –cuando encuentres a tu pareja lograras recordar todo; ahora debemos irnos, estas a solo unos días de cumplir 18 y tus poderes ya están saliendo a la luz– comento orgulloso –tenemos que ir con Anheru Ahltonen…– ¿esto realmente estaba pasando? Esto definitivamente era mucha información para un día.

Miro a su tío que seguía hablando sin parar ¿realmente era su tío? ¿Un elfo guardián? ¿Qué era eso? Nunca lo había escuchado y ¿qué mierda era él? Un _Hybrid, _le susurro su conciencia. Él era algo que no debía existir. ¿Porque su sangre era tan especial? ¿Está realmente salvaría a los vampiros? ¿Por qué…?

Confundido como estaba; Eren se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la ventana abriéndola cuando estuvo en frente de esta, cerró los ojos cuando recibió el frio pero a la vez abrazante viento. Miro a su tío y sonriéndole volvió hacia el árbol. Recordó lo que este había querido borrar de su mente hace años.

– _¿Abuela?–_llamo en su cabeza. Hace siete años, cuando aún era un niño; una mujer de suave voz le habló, diciendo que lo cuidaría hasta que fuese la hora de despertar, no lo había tomado en cuenta ya que siempre pensó que la voz era su subconsciente tratando de recordar la voz de su madre, pero cuando esta le dijo que lo conocía y que era un familiar, había bloqueado la voz en su mente. Esta era la primera vez que se permitía conscientemente llamarla.

–_Dime mi niño– _le respondió una voz suave y maternal.

–_Llévame lejos y cuéntame la historia de cómo es que realmente soy lo que soy– _le rogó; cerrando fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba del piso, escuchó a su tío llamarlo a gritos.

– _¿Estás seguro?– _susurró la voz, abrió los ojos y una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño y de unos impresionantes ojos verdes lo miro fijamente, asintió con la cabeza viendo como la difuminada y trasparente mujer se acercaba_ –cierra los ojos– _murmuró en su oído. Obedeciendo, Eren sintió como algo caía sobre su cuerpo, como un roció de agua, suave y escalofriante.

_Lo siento tío… _

(一。一) (一º一)

Sin abrir los ojos escucho el ruido a su alrededor. Estaba en un bosque, se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas siendo movidas por el viento, el suave sonido de las hojas siendo pisadas por pequeños pies, el graznido de los pájaros que volaban en el cielo y el rítmico sonido de un rio. No era la primera vez que estaba aquí, pero sí lo era estando consiente.

Su abuela como había dicho ella que era, lo había traído a este bosque cuando tenía diez años, había jugado con ella y los animales, la mujer siempre había sido cariñosa y amable. Lo había sostenido y borrado sus lágrimas cuando le dijo que siempre había deseado tener una madre como ella. En ese tiempo no supo porque ella había llorado con él, ahora lo sabía y de alguna forma sabía que ella seguía sufriendo.

Abrió los ojos y noto el suave sol que se colaba por las hojas verdes de los grandes árboles, busco a su abuela que lo miraba desde una distancia sin saber si sería recibida, le sonrió a la mujer y suavemente se acercó a ella. La mujer era hermosa, su cabello castaño caía en ondas por sus hombros y espalda, su piel era pálida, pero lo que más amaba eran sus ojos, los mismo ojos de ella, eran los suyos. Verde esmeralda.

Estando ya enfrente de ella, la abrazo. Y por alguna razón las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos cuando pensó en la madre que no recordaba y que había dado su vida por él. La mujer lo abrazo fuertemente sosteniéndolo, reconfortándolo cuando las lágrimas cayeron y un sollozo se escapó de su boca.

(一。一) (一º一)

– ¿Estás diciéndome que tengo una pareja destinada?– pregunto sorprendido mirando a la mujer que caminaba a su lado en medio del interminable bosque.

–si Eren, pero no puedo decirte quien es, el destino tiene preparado el día en que se conozcan y yo no soy apta para contradecirlo– contesto mirándolo culpable.

–solo quiero saber si el me amará– comento sonrojándose, siempre había soñado con una persona que lo amara, no importaba si era hombre o mujer el solo quería sentirse parte de alguien y poder entregar todo el amor que tenía muy dentro de él.

–Mi niño–lo llamo acercándose y tomando su rostro en sus cálidas manos –Él te amará tanto como tu llegues a amarlo, solo no desconfíes de su palabra– le dijo, por alguna razón la última frase lo hizo sufrir un escalofrió. De todas las cosas que habían conversado esta estaba siendo la más importante para él, su abuela que realmente parecía su madre, le había asegurado que lo que su tío le había comentado en la habitación era verdad. También afirmo que sus poderes poco a poco estaban fortaleciéndose, que unos poco saldrían del sello que los protegían y que los otros saldrían cuando este se rompiera, ¿cómo se rompería? Cuando su pareja destinada lo aceptara en su cuerpo y se entregasen mutuamente en cuerpo y alma uniendo sus vidas en el proceso. Lo que haría que la vida de su pareja durara lo mismo que la suya, teniendo en cuenta que los elfos eran inmortales, seria para siempre.

– ¿Entonces que pasara cuando cumpla los dieciocho?– le pregunto mientras saltaba de unas rocas a otras esquivando por poco que el agua del rio lo mojara. Desde el otro lado del rio la mujer lo miro tristemente – ¿Lizzi?– la llamo girándose cuando noto que esta no lo seguía.

–Eren, cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad de los humanos tu sangre despertara mi niño– explico la mujer saltando las mismas rocas que el había saltado, una vez frente a el poso suavemente su mano en su hombro –cuando eso pase no podrás volver a este lugar conmigo– concluyo. Ahora entendió por qué su tristeza, la abrazo suavemente al saber que volvería a ser separado de las personas que eran su verdadera familia.

– ¿p–pero seguiremos comunicándonos verdad?– tenía que haber una forma de no separase de ella.

–siempre que haya un poco de naturaleza a tu lado yo estaré contigo. No importa lo que sea, un árbol, pasto, tierra fértil, una hoja, agua, hasta cuando llueva podre está contigo– enumeró ella. Le sonrió alegremente al saber que podrían seguir en contacto aun cuando no podría volver a este hermoso lugar.

–Eren– lo volvió a llamar, la miro y esta le sonrió pícaramente – ¿quieres aprender unos hechizos prohibidos de los elfo? Podrían servirte cuando menos te lo esperes– arrastro ella las palabras mientras miraba sus uñas como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

–Claro Lizzi– le sonrió mientras ella le tomaba de la mano y rápidamente los sumergía dentro del agua del rio. Se agarró fuertemente a su mano confiando en que ella no le haría nada malo.

¿Cuánto realmente puede cambiar tu vida en un día? El apostaba a que todo.

(一。一) (一º一)

–Eren– lo llamo la mujer, por alguna razón le encantaba como sonaba su nombre en la voz de su abuela, sonaba tan dulce y cariñoso.

–dime Lizzi– la miro sonriente después de haber aprendido varios hechizos bastante morbosos junto a su abuela, ¿Quién pensaría que ella seria así de pervertida? Se rio disimuladamente al recordar los miles de juguetes que tenía ella guardados y que había querido esconder de su perceptiva mirada. Se sorprendió por la cantidad, había desde consoladores hasta esposas y látigos, el último se lo pidió para cuando ya estuviese con su pareja. Ella por alguna razón se había reído hasta las lágrimas. Quiso saber porque, pero ella solo había dicho "Enano y con látigo" y la riza había continuado después de esas palabras.

–Cuando vuelvas al mundo humano, solo faltaran minutos para que tu sangre despierte– dijo seriamente, la mujer se encontraba arrodillada a orillas del rio, pasando suavemente su mano por el agua.

–pero si solo llevo unas horas aquí– se sorprendió por la confesión, cuando la criatura había aparecido en su casa faltaban dos semanas para su cumpleaños, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora solo faltaran minutos?

–el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido en este lugar– susurro ella tranquilamente –me alegra haberte tenido conmigo en estos momento– levantándose ella se acercó a abrazarlo –me alegro tanto de saber que te has convertido en un gran hombre– susurro en su oído. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez de sus brazos –saluda a Hannes de mi parte y cuando veas a Anheru dile que tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo– se rió maliciosamente, de alguna manera supo que no era nada inocente lo que este hombre le debía.

–Lizzi– apretándola fuertemente sintió como poco a poco el calor del cuerpo de la mujer se volvía frió, separándose la miro a los ojos, notando como lentamente ella se volvía translucida. Sostuvo desesperadamente su mano cuando los ojos de ella se volvieron cristalinos, las lágrimas cayeron cuando ya no se pudieron tocar, lo último que vio de ella fueron sus hermosos ojos verdes y un débil "Te amo" salir de sus labios.

–Eren– lo llamo su tío cuando lo vio aparecer en la habitación. Notó a mucha gente rodeando al Elfo guardián, gente con extrañas orejas puntiagudas y ojos de gatos. Sin saber qué hacer ni que decir miró a su tío. Este ya sin ocultar su naturaleza mostraba abiertamente sus orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían desde los lados de su cabeza y separaban su cabello, sus ojos gatunos mirándolo brillantes.

-Ahh- se tomó la garganta cuando un repentino calor subió a este. Busco un reloj notando que faltaban cinco minutos para las doce -¿Qué día es?- logro preguntar aun sintiendo como su garganta se desgarraba por dentro.

–29 de marzo- dijo su tío –en unos minutos más es tu cumpleaños– susurro acercándose para después pasar un brazo por sus hombros y guiarlo a unos de los grandes sillones que había en la habitación. El cuarto no era muy grande pero tenía lo necesario como para saber que estaban en una cabaña –preparen las donaciones de sangre que teníamos predichas para hoy– grito el hombre a su lado –la sangre de Eren va a despertar– sintió el movimiento en el cuarto y como la gente comenzaba a correr por ella.

–_Eren_–lo llamaron, miro a su tío notando que este no lo miraba y seguía gritando al resto – _¿Eren me escuchas?_– volvió a escuchar

– _¿Quién eres?_– pregunto a la voz en su mente.

–_Solo quiero que te relajes y pienses en cómo se ve la sangre corriendo por tus venas_– volvió a decir la voz del hombre en su mente. Haciéndole caso noto como el dolor en su garganta y cuerpo disminuía –_ahora solo bebe lo que te ofrecen y deja que tus poderes salgan, y tu cuerpo se acostumbre_- suspiró y bebió lo que su tío le ofrecía en un vaso. El olor a hierro, al contrario de lo que pensaba, lo hizo salivar, gimió complacido cuando este bajo por su garganta apagando poco a poco el ardor en esta.

–Gracias…– susurró. No se lo decía solo a su tío, sino al hombre que hablaba en su mente.

–_Cuídate hijo mío_– y la voz se fue suavemente, llevándose una parte de su corazón con él.

–Padre….

* * *

¿Qué les pareció :OO espero que les guste y se haya entendido XD aclaro para las que no saben...

Anheru Ahltonen es el armero que diseño el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales, en este fic no sera un armero XD pero ya verán quien será más tarde :3 (admito que es bastante sexy este hombre ñ.ñ)

Lizzi es un personaje totalmente inventada por mi XD ya que sabrán que ese nombre nunca a sonado en SNK ¿Por qué la cree? Por el simple hecho de que necesitaba a alguien que tuviese una conexión con Eren además ¿nunca se han preguntado a quien saco el color de ojos Eren? Si investigan se darán cuenta que ninguno de sus padres tiene los ojos verdes :OO

Sobre la telepatía que tiene Eren con su familia… se verá en el otro capítulo porque sucede esto XDD

**Review!** (Mi parte favorita *0*)

**vientoyhielo**: intentare actualizar lo mas antes posible, realmente me emociona que te gusten mis fic, Gracias! Con if you love me todavía esto entre si y no e.e lo siento u.u y siii yo también se que los levis embarazados dominaran el mundo *0* XD

**Maru de Kusanagi**: owo ¿de verdad? Espero que te guste el primer cap :DD

**IsyPerolla**: dsadsa la vas a seguir? Omooo gracias eso me hace feliz *w* y espero lo mismo que tú para if you love me u.u es angustiante no poder seguir escribiendo algo que a mí me encanta, amo ese fic pero por alguna razón no eh podido terminarlo T^T llorare contigo por ese fic

**Tofe3**: me encantan las acosadoras ñ.ñ ok'no xDD bueno si me acosan por fanfiction es agradable si es en la vida real ya no xDD y gracias por decirme el error ^^ a mí a veces no me da ni el tiempo de arreglar los errores e.e y no te preocupes que así aprendo más igual ;DD

**Charlie the banana king**: ¿Te gusto? *-* me encanto tu "MUY" en el comentario *0* y espero que te guste el primer capitulo :DD

**valkiria1996-pd**: yo igual amo a Legolas *0* es tan sexy, besable, comestible y … ok me detengo XDD

Bueno mis hermosas lectoras espero que les guste el pequeño primer capítulo (lo sé… yo igual lo encontré corto u.u) espero que los otros salgan más largo XD y bueno me voy ya que todavía no escribo ni la primera línea de ¿¡Como que no!? Pueden matarme por ellos T3T

aah si sobre levi, que no salio en este cap, no se si salga en el otro xD pero ya tengo escrito como va a ser su encuentro con Eren juju me sonrojo de solo pensarlo y leerlo XDD

beshos y abrazos para todas, las amo y nos vemos…. ¿mañana? O.o *se va corriendo*


	3. Dulce

Aclaro solo una cosita XD _Meine Liebe_ significa "Amor mío" o "Mi Amor" en alemán :3 o eso me dijo el traductor ajajjaja le preguntare a mi amigo más tarde si está bien e.e me da penita preguntarle por eso use el traductor, si está mal y alguna sabe cómo realmente se escribe me dice ¿sí? Eso las amo! :DD

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

_Eren…_

_¿_Quién lo llamaba? ¿Qué quería?

_Eren… Eren…_

Era un hombre. ¿Porque lo molestaban cuando él dormía? Solo quería dormir por mucho tiempo, si era posible hasta que el ardor en su garganta ya no doliese más.

–Eren– abrió los ojos de golpes cuando lo agitaron fuerte del hombro. Busco con la mirada a quien se atrevía a molestar su pacifico sueño encontrándose con un hombre de cabello largo más abajo de los hombros y amarrado tras su espalda, los ojos color chocolate lo miraban fijamente tras unos redondos lentes. Tenía una pequeña barba puntiaguda en la barbilla.

– ¿Quién eres?– pregunto sentándose en la cama, las luces estaban todas apagadas pero él veía claramente al hombre sentado a su lado. Veía todos los detalles, desde la pequeña mesa a los pies de la cama hasta las telarañas en las esquinas de habitación. Escuchaba también claramente los pasos fuera de la habitación, el sonido de los autos afuera, el rítmico sonido de su propio corazón pero… miro al hombre, no escuchaba su corazón –tu corazón– susurro

–Soy Grisha y mi corazón no late Eren– sonrió el hombre levantándose de la cama, camino hasta la ventana en donde corrió un poco la cortina. Se dio cuenta que todavía era de noche.

– ¿Porque?– ¿cómo podía vivir si su corazón no latía?

–El día que mi pareja muere– susurro mientras agarraba su pecho –mi corazón también lo hace– el dolor en su rostro lo traspaso, de alguna manera su dolor se transmitió a él. Agarro su pecho cuando su corazón se aceleró.

–Eres un vampiro– afirmo mirando sus manos, sabía quién era el hombre pero no quería que se lo dijese, quería seguir pensando que era un desconocido.

–Lo soy– se giró.

– ¿a qué has venido?–

–A ayudarte con tu despertar– comento sentándose en la cama de nuevo –hay cosas que Anheru no sabe de nuestra raza–

– ¿Por qué me las dirías?– pregunto – ¿Por qué quieres confiar en mí algo de tu raza? Soy un _Hybrid_–

–Lo sé– susurro –pero también sé que eres el salvador de nuestra raza– las gafas brillaron cuando el hombre inclino un poco la cabeza

– ¿Por qué salvaría a los de tu raza? Mi madre murió salvándome de ustedes –ataco dolorosamente, el hombre frente a él solo bajo más el rostro ocultándose. El silencio se mantuvo hasta cuando el de lentes levanto el rostro y rápidamente puso su dedo índice en su frente, un flujo de poder entro desde donde lo tocaba y recuerdos que no eran de él atravesaron su mente.

_Se encontraba en un bosque, no era como si estuviese a un lado de la escena, estaba recordando todo como si estuviese en el cuerpo del hombre. _

–_Voy a volver por ti– pensó el hombre mirando desde el bosque un gran castillo._

– _¡No lo hagas!– grito la voz de una mujer en su mente, la desesperación en el hombre lo recorrió como si fuera suya. _

–_Carla déjame volver por ti y nuestro hijo, podemos escapar y encontrar una solución– rogo intentando volver a donde se encontraba su pareja, estaba en la habitación real, podía ver claramente a través de su conexión. La mujer sostenía fuertemente a su hijo entre los brazos mientras ambos lloraba. _

– _¡No vengas!–volvió a gritar cuanto intento teletransportarse hasta allí. Un escudo le prohibió llegar. _

–_No me dejes Carla– le rogo cuando noto como el vínculo que tenían lentamente se debilitaba junto con la vida de ella. _

–_Lo siento tanto Grisha– y eso fue lo último que escucho de ella cuando su vínculo se desasía, un último latido de ella y ambos corazones se detuvieron. El frio comenzó a recorrerlo cuando la sangre dejo de correr por su cuerpo. Miro sus manos notando como el color de su piel se transformaba de un bronceado a un pálido blanco grisáceo._

Volvió a la realidad de golpe cuando el hombre enfrente de él retiro su mano de su frente. Se miraron por unos momentos antes de que se levantara y tirando del hombre a sus brazos lloro. Solo dios sabía cuánto había deseado tener a este hombre cuando todavía era un niño. Su padre solo lo abrazo fuertemente intentando apaciguar el dolor de haber perdido a la mujer que ellos amaban. Padre eh hijo lloraron por la única mujer que realmente los amo, la mujer que dio su vida por ellos.

(一。一) (一º一)

–Bien Eren– lo felicito su padre cuando logro aparecer al otro lado de la habitación, por ahora se limitaba a solo aparecer de una esquina a otra ya que su padre le comento que si lo intentaba a lugares más lejanos podría aparecer en medio de la nada, entre los árboles o en medio del pequeño espacio que tenían las casa entre las paredes –ahora trata de sacar los colmillos– pidió el hombre mirando fijamente su boca, lo intento, pero nada paso, sus colmillos nunca se alegaron –solo piensa que son más largos– comento su padre, volvió a tratar, concentrándose lo que más pudo, pero nada, sus dientes nunca se alargaron –valla eso va ser un problema– dijo el hombre mientras masajeaba la diminuta barba que tenía en el mentón.

–se supone que tengo que alimentarme con ellos, ¿Cómo lo hare si no tengo colmillos?– la decepción lo inundo, allí estaban las fallas que tanto temió.

–no es por eso que tus colmillos no salen– dijo su padre después de unos minutos como si leyese su mente –estos saldrán cuando encuentres a tu pareja– le sonrió –cuando sientas su sangre cerca estos bajaran solos, es un instinto que los de nuestra raza y más que nada nuestra línea sanguínea tenemos– aclaro tranquilamente –los vampiros de sangre pura nacen con los colmillos fuera, tú los tenías cuando naciste y si no mal recuerdo hasta los seis todavía los tenías– afirmo recordando –fue cuando sellaron tus poderes que estos se retrajeron y ocultaron. Y como ahora solo algunos salieron lo más seguro es que cuando encuentres a tu pareja aparezcan los colmillos junto a tus otros poderes– termino de decir mientras se levantaba de la cama.

– ¿Porque es tan importante una pareja?– no le pregunto a su abuela por qué no habían tenido tiempo, además ahora que su padre estaba aquí el podría responderle mejo ¿no?

–Es lo más importante que vas a tener en tu vida Eren, tu pareja destinada es con quien vas a compartir hasta tus miedos, alegrías y más profundos pensamientos – comento su padre como si estuviese recordando algo –tu pareja será la que te de familia, no importa si nace con la capacidad de tenerlos o no, si es hombre su cuerpo se amoldara para darte descendencia una vez que su vínculo de sangre se establezca– su padre le sonrió cuando noto su cara de sorpresa e incredibilidad –si Eren, esa es una de las tantas bendiciones de nuestra línea sanguínea–

–v–volvamos a la parte de mis poderes– dijo nervioso, pensar en que un hombre pudiese quedar en cinta era algo que no creía, bueno antes no creía en vampiros y mírenlo, ahora era hijo de uno. Agito la cabeza intentando olvidar eso – ¿qué otra cosa tengo que saber al respecto?– pregunto mirando los burlones ojos de su padre.

–podríamos comenzar con la telequinesis– comento levantando una mano, si no hubiese visto la silla levantarse junto con su mano se habría reído de él, excitado sonrió, al fin había algo bueno en todo esto de vampiros y elfos.

(一。一) (一º一)

– ¡Eren levántate!– le grito Hannes tirando de las mantas que lo cubrían. Agarrando las sabanas se volvió a enrollar en ellas.

–Maldición aún es muy temprano déjame dormir un poco más– gruño ocultando su rostro de la luz, había estado hasta la madrugada practicando telequinesis con su padre, cuando este le dijo que tenía que irse, el sol había estado en menos de 10 minutos saliendo, el hombre le explico que ya no podía salir al sol, que si llegaba a intentarlo ardería hasta las cenizas.

–Eren son las dos de la tarde– volvió a gritarle.

–me importa una mierda, me levantare hasta cuando me dé la gana además el sol está demasiado fuerte y me hace daño en los ojos– gruño ocultando sus ojos bajos sus manos. Noto a su tío dejar de tirar las sabanas, abriendo un poco las manos lo miró tras estas.

–tos ojos son rojos– susurro, levantándose rápidamente camino hasta el baño para mirarse en el espejo. Efectivamente, sus ojos eran rojos. No había ninguna señal de que antes hayan sido verdes. También noto que su cabello estaba más largo, le llegaba hasta los hombros.

– _¿Padre?_– lo llamo mentalmente mientras tomaba unas tijeras.

–_Dime_– bostezo la voz de su padre

– ¿_Es normal que mi ojos sean rojos?_– pregunto dando el primer corte a su cabello castaño.

–_Solo será por unos días, es donde tu sangre ha despertado y está recorriendo tu sistema_– le respondió. Miro incrédulo como su pelo volvía a crecer rápidamente allí donde había cortado.

– ¿_Es normal que mi cabello crezca tan rápido como a esas Barbie crece el pelo?_– pregunto mientras volvía a cortar otra parte de su cabello, el cual volvió a crecer.

–_Es normal_– se rio su padre –_tu cabello ya no crecerá ni podrás cortarlo de nuevo, ten paciencia, tendrás toda una eternidad para acostumbrarte_– se burló de nuevo.

–Eso no me tranquiliza– dijo gruñendo en voz alta.

– ¿Con quién hablas?– le pregunto Hannes desde la puerta. Se giró a mirarlo, dándose cuenta recién de que el hombre estaba allí.

–Conmigo mismo– afirmo rápidamente, el hombre lo miro suspicazmente y su padre solo se rio a través de la conexión. Por alguna razón que desconocía su padre le dijo que lo mejor era mantel en secreto que él estaba vivo, con tantas cosas nuevas y que no comprendía solo había asentido en acuerdo.

–_Buena suerte en tu día_– se despidió su padre. Sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo y negó con la cabeza, ¿Quién diría que de solo tener a su tío ahora tenía a su padre y abuela? Solo rogaba por tenerlos por muchos años más. Pero ahora lo que más necesitaba era una liga con la cual tomarse el cabello, odiaba que el cabello le callera en la cara.

(一。一) (一º一)

Maldición, ¿desde cuando el sol era tan fuerte? Sus sensibles ojos a pesar de estar tras unas gafas seguían ardiendo por la luz. Pasando un rebelde mechón de cabello tras su oreja miro a su alrededor, hace solo unas horas todavía tenía 17 años, decía horas porque para él lo habían sido, su abuela no se estaba comunicando con él desde hace exactamente dos horas. Su padre se encontraba durmiendo y ¿él? Él se encontraba en algo parecido a un bosque de camino a casa del tal Anheru, suspiro. Como deseaba poder volver a su casa y dormir. No entendía porque tenían que ir a caballo si los autos podían lo más bien llevarlos. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba nunca había visto este bosque además tampoco habían calles pavimentadas, todo era tierra, pasto y árboles.

Realmente no tenía ni puta idea de donde estaba, la cabaña a la que llego no la conocía, por lo que menos sabía en donde estaban. Lo único que tenía claro era que estas personas lo estaban protegiendo.

Y otros puntos clave como que Grisha Jaeger no estaba muerto como muchos pensaban, el hombre solo se había ocultado del resto para que nadie fuera tras su hijo. Según lo que le comento se ocultó en Nueva York, para recordar y ver como había avanzado la leyenda de los vampiro, entre bromas le comento que el comenzó la leyenda. _"fue hace muchos años, mucho antes de que conociera a tu madre"_

–_Aun no entiendo porque lo hiciste–_ aburrido como estaba lo llamo

– ¿_Hacer que?_– su voz sonaba perezosa.

–_El decirle la verdad a los humanos_–

–_estando miles de años solo te das cuenta que jugar con la mente de los humanos es entretenido, son como muñecos que hacen lo que tú les ordenas_–

–_Eso es insensible de tu parte_– frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué el hombre tenía que ser tan arrogante?

–_No es ser arrogante_– suavizo su padre –_es solo que la soledad te hace más idiota e insensible_–

– _¿Sabes en dónde estoy?–_ cambio el tema, hacerle recordar cosas malas a su padre tampoco era bueno.

–_Déjame ver_– se sobresaltó cuando la visión de su ojo derecho se le fue, llevo su mano a su rostro –_oye que no me dejas ver_– regaño el hombre, bajo su mano y solo segundos después su visión volvió.

– _¿Cómo jodidos hiciste eso?_– parpadeo rápidamente cerrando el ojo izquierdo miro su mano con el derecho.

–_Pequeño truco que aprendes después de siglos_– se rio el hombre –_y estas en la tierra de tu madre_–

– ¿_Vendrás esta noche?_– pregunto de repente.

– _¿quieres que valla?_–

–Si– sonrió sin percatarse de la vigilante mirada de su tío.

(一。一) (一º一)

_Un mes después_

–Algo raro está pasando– bufo Hannes sentándose frustrado en la silla del comedor –Eren nos está escondiendo algo– no pasó desapercibido el dolor en sus palabras. Suspiro desde detrás de la puerta, no había tenido intención de espiar lo que decían, pero sus sentidos se habían agudizado tanto en estos días que la conversación la podría haber escuchado hasta desde fuera de la cabaña.

Se giró antes de que la mano de Anheru lo tocara, todavía se impresionaba que este joven y rubio hombre fuera su instructor, los amatistas ojos brillaron y la suave sonrisa lo saludo. El hombre era demasiado guapo para su gusto y lo peor era que su abuela busca las mil formas de llevárselo, como el día que lo conoció.

_**Flashback**_

Después de dos días de cabalgata en las que desafortunadamente no pudo verse con su padre de nuevo, toda culpa de Hannes que no lo dejaba solo ni a sol ni a sombra, llegaron a una pequeña cabaña.

–_Allí es donde vive Anheru_ – había dicho su padre en su mente –_deberías decirle a tu abuela_– se rio suavemente el hombre

– _¿Debería?_– por alguna razón presentía que nada bueno sandia de esto.

– ¡_Claro!_– se carcajeo el hombre –_si no le avisas se enojara_–

Suspirando corto la conexión con su padre, era algo bastante fácil de hacer ahora, su padre se empeñó en hacerle entender todo más fácilmente. Sacando una de las hojas del árbol más cercano llamo a su abuela.

– _¿Lizzi?_–

– ¡NO LO HAGAS!– grito desesperado un hombre saliendo de la cabaña. Era alto y delgado con unos impresionantes ojos amatistas, bastante guapo hasta para él, se sorprendió al ver que se detenía a unos pasos de su caballo y si no fue su imaginación su cara se llenó de terror; sintiendo la presencia de su abuela giro su rostro viéndola aparecer en su forma incorpórea, la mujer no lo miraba a él y agradecía que esos verdes ojos llenos de malvada picardía no lo hiciesen.

–Que no haga que _Meine Liebe _– arrastro las palabras la mujer mientras se acercaba flotando hasta el rubio, el cual retrocedió un paso.

–Nada _Meine Liebe_– una risa demasiado falsa salió de su boca, el terror seguía marcado en su rostro.

–Entonces volverás conmigo por un tiempo _Meine Liebe _– y sin que nadie pudiese decir algo ellos se difuminaron. Sorprendido miro a su alrededor buscándolos, pero solo encontró el verde y hermoso bosque.

– ¿_Sabías que esto iba a pasar?_– se sorprendió por la risa de padre que parecía se iba ahogar en cualquier momento.

– _Anheru se lo tenía merecido, dejar casi un siglo a tu abuela sola tiene que ser recompensado_– volvió a reírse.

Negando con la cabeza miro a su tío, el cual se encogió de hombros y sin palabras se acercaron a la cabaña. Esperaban que Anheru regresase pronto.

_**Fin Flashback**_

El hombre volvió un mes después, delgado y con una expresión de cansancio total. Al contrario su abuela había aparecido con una sonrisa que iluminaba extrañamente demasiado sus ojos, lo más impresionante fue que ella no se veía como un fantasma trasparente, si no que apareció sólidamente frente a ellos. La explicación fue un "_Anheru me dio un poco de sus poderes_" la sonrisa picarona basto para no preguntar el cómo se los entrego.

En ese mes sin Anheru, los elfos que lo cuidaban le enseñaron sus costumbres y algunos le hablaron de su vida, los que estaban aquí eran uno de los poco que lograron escapar del castillo y ciudad cuando su madre murió. Muchos de sus amigos y familias no pudieron escapar y el hecho de que el primero de los vampiros desapareciera tampoco ayudo. El único que podía haber hecho algo había desapareció sin decirle nada a nadie.

El desprecio en las palabras de ellos lo enojaron, mas no hizo nada ya que solo el tiempo diría la verdad; él sabía que su padre no escapo como algunos pensaban, el hecho de que perdiera a su pareja le había arrebatado todos sus poderes, quedándole solo los que lo ayudarían a sobrevivir.

– ¿Porque crees que está ocultando algo?– pregunto uno de los Elfos, volvió al presente al escuchar la pregunta. Miro a Anheru que simplemente se llevó una mano a sus labios.

– ¿has notado cómo actúa? Hay veces en la que lo encuentro hablando solo o simplemente perdido en su mente– Hannes paso desesperado una mano por su cabello –además cuando nos vinimos note algo extraño, llegue a pensar que era mi imaginación pero hace unos días volvió a ocurrir– su voz sonó ansiosa –uno de sus ojos cambio de color– se sorprendió mirando a Anheru el cual le devolvió la mirada con una de sus perfectas cejas rubias levantada –su color cambio a un café claro y era como si otra persona observara a través de ese ojo, alguien con más edad, más sabio– concluyo. Anheru se levantó y haciéndole una seña lo insto a que lo siga.

–Así que Grisha te ha estado enseñando algunas cosas ¿no?– pregunto el hombre una vez salieron de la cabaña y estuvieron alejados de esta, se sacó la pañoleta que siempre llevaba sobre la cabeza dejando que el rubio cabello callera en pequeñas ondas enmarcando su rostro, el hombre era incluso más hermoso con el cabello suelto.

–Hay cosas que ni tú puedes saber de nuestra Raza Anheru– girándose encontró a su padre caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos ¿no se supone que debía esconderse?

–Mucho tiempo sin verte primero– saludo formalmente el rubio.

–Olvida eso, sabes que odio ser llamado así– gruño pasándose una mano por el cabello.

– ¿Se conocen?– no quería ser impertinente pero realmente tenia curiosidad de saber cómo se conocían.

–Es una larga historia– dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Joder díganme la versión resumida– su padre se rio.

–Él era el hombre con el que tu madre se iba a casar– los miro sorprendido, entonces ¿Por qué se llevaban tan bien? ¿No deberían odiarse por ello?

–Eso fue antes de que conociera a Lizzi, es bastante jodido llegar a tu boda sin conocer a tu suegra y que cuando esta aparezca te des cuenta que es tu pareja– escucho a su padre reír, su familia tenía un registro bastante inusual.

–Dejando eso de lado– comento su padre acomodando sus lentes –quiero pedirte que le enseñes a mi hijo a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo–

–No soy un experto en ello pero le enseñare lo que se–

–Te lo agradeceré– tan rápido como llego se marchó, algún día aprendería a manejar ese truco.

–Bien Eren– un escalofrió lo recorrió, no quería mirarlo, de verdad que no quería pero aun así se giró –Llego el momento de aprender algo bueno– en un movimiento rápido el hombre lo dejo de espaldas en piso –oh muchacho me estoy haciendo viejo, mejor lo dejamos para mañana– sonriéndole el hombre camino hasta la cabaña –no mires demasiado las estrellas, podría caérsete una–

Suspiro mirando el cielo azul, ¿lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? ¿Porque mierda tenía que aprender eso si sus otros poderes eran más geniales?

Levantándose volvió a la cabaña, estos días serian un gran dolor en el culo y ni pensar en cómo quedaría su hermoso y sensual cuerpo lleno de moretones.

(一。一) (一º一)

– ¡Hey! Eso no es justo– grito Anheru apuntándolo con su dedo, sonriendo de lado le mostró el dedo medio.

–Eso es por todos los días que barriste el suelo conmigo– riéndose chasqueo los dedos para que el hombre se levantara del suelo.

–Niñato ingrato– susurro el hombre poniéndose de pie –yo que me esfuerzo en enseñarte con todo cariño y devoción y tú…–

–Yo solo te devuelvo lo que me hiciste– se burló –creo que debería llamar a mi abuela– tocando su mentó con los dedos índice y medio miro inocentemente al hombre –creo que ya eh aprendido bastantes cosas en este mes contigo– sonrió maliciosamente cuando el hombre lo miro con terror.

–v–vamos Eren, no puedes hacer eso con tu entrenador– el hombre rápidamente llego a su lado –además aún hay muchas cosas que tengo que enseñarte– la súplica estaba en sus ojos pero… algo que había aprendido muy bien del hombre era que este sabia mentir tan bien que incluso sus ojos podían hacerlo.

–Lizzi– susurro

–Me vengare por esto mocoso de mierda– gruño el hombre mientras la mujer aparecía a su lado y lo abrazaba.

–Todo tuyo Lizzi– le sonrió a la mujer que cariñosamente se llevó a su pareja.

Riéndose recordó el mes que estuvo trabajando en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Anheru, dios el hombre había sido imparable y demasiado fuerte, él siempre decía "Me estoy haciendo viejo" y una mierda si era verdad, hace solo unos días había logrado derribarlo y todavía seguía pensando que fue suerte.

No podía decir que era el mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero ahora sabia defenderse, incluso sus músculos se habían marcado más, tenía un paquete de ocho marcándose espléndidamente en su vientre. De algo que sirvieran las salidas a trotar de dos horas en la mañana, los más de mil abdominales después de almorzar y todas las luchas después de la cena. Su mes no podría decirse que fue el mejor, pero había valido la pena.

Aprendió que sus ojos se ponían rojo cuando la oscuridad era mucha, esto pasaba porque sus ojos se acostumbraban rápidamente a solo ver las cosas calientes y frías. También logro controlar el desaparecer de un lugar, solo podía hacerlo a lugares que conocía y en donde había estado, sino podía aparecer en cualquier lugar; un día apareció en el techo de la casa, colgando de los árboles y otras en el aire, ganándose unas buenas caídas de culo.

Negó, mejor entraría a comer, hoy sería un día largo ya que volverían al mundo humano, solo esperaba que en su primera ida no se encontrase con los que lo querían muerto.

(一。一) (一º一)

–Joder Eren, mueve el culo– le grito Hannes varios pasos delante de él. Lo miro enojado, llevaban mucho tiempo lejos de la ciudad y volver a ver todas estas cosas lo llenaban de recuerdo, además no todo el tiempo las mujeres te comían con los ojos. Le sonrió a la rubia que paso por su lado en ese momento. Se sentía como un jodido Dios – ¡Que muevas ese perezoso culo Eren!– volvió a gritar.

–¡Que ya voy!– le grito. Enojado se acercó rápidamente a su tío, se adentraron en uno de los callejones e instantáneamente sintió como sus ojos cambiaban –Maldición– gruño cuando noto los dos cuerpos muertos en el suelo.

–Parece que ya saben que estas en la ciudad– murmuro su tío, instintivamente los otros elfos se posaron a su alrededor.

–Alguien viene– susurro mirando la única entrada al callejón. Un alto hombre rubio y de ojos miel se acercó, ¿era su idea o el hombre estaba olfateando el aire? Por lo visto el hombre no sintió su presencia y por la oscuridad tampoco los veía. Sacando un celular lo escucharon que se comunicaba con un tan ¿Erwin? cuando el hombre termino la llamada y se adentró más al callejón su tío lo tomo del cuello de su camisa acorralándolo en la oscuridad.

–¿Quién eres?– gruño su tío apretando fuertemente la garganta del hombre. Obstinadamente el hombre no dijo nada, los miro a cada uno, terminado en posar su mirada en él.

–Humano– comento, sin poderlo evitar miro el cuello del hombre, notaba claramente como la sangre corría rápidamente por sus venas, su boca dolió por morder el cuello pero sabía que no podía, no mientras sus colmillos no saliesen.

– ¡Alto!– grito una profunda voz, girándose miro al hombre que corría acercándose al callejón. No mediría más de 1,60, pálido, cabello tan oscuro como la noche sin luna y unos envolventes ojos verde oliva. Sin comprender porque se acercó al hombre que se detuvo un poco alejado de ellos pero aun así oculto de la vista de los posibles transeúntes. Estando a solo unos pasos y teniendo la completa atención del hombre sobre su persona sintió un aroma dulce. Cerrando los ojos se guio hasta el aroma que lo tenía casi babeando, los abrió rápidamente cuando noto que venial del pequeño hombre. En menos de un segundo estuvo frente al humano que sorprendido levanto el rostro para mirarlo sin habla.

Segado por el olor, se acercó al hombre tomando por la cintura y acercando rápidamente su boca a la yugular del pelinegro, jadeo cuando el olor se izó más intenso en su cuello, con una sola mirada al rostro del hombre abrió la boca y los colmillos se alargaron, sin miramientos clavo sus largos colmillos en el cuello del hombre y bebió, gimió apretando más el menudo cuerpo contra el suyo cuando la dulce sangre calentó su cuerpo, "Mío" le grito alguien en su mente. Separándose del hombre que lo miraba con miedo y deseo en los ojos lo supo, este hombre seria la razón de su vida.

–Mío– gruño apretándolo contra su cuerpo y joder si no estaba duro como una roca. Quería ese apretado culo en su cama ¡Ya!

* * *

Hola! :DD como tenia predicho hoy en la noche subiría el cap C: espero no decepcionarlas con la continuación ;o; si no les gusta tienen que avisarme! xD

Aclaro que este fic será mas humor que drama ya que tengo suficiente con ¿¡Como que no!? y su drama XD espero alegrar a las que me siguen en ese fic con el cap de herencia de sangre porque como se habrán dado cuenta APARECIÓ LEVI! 8DD creo que la descripción fue lo suficiente clara xDD

Bueno ahora contesto su hermosos Revierw!

**IsyPerolla**: no se si fue tan ardiente su encuentro XD pero lo intente :3 y si yo igual soy una romántica de corazón, amo los final felices y todo *-* y algo que se lleva todo mi cordura son los vampiros y criaturas mágica *0* jajaj y me alegro que te gustara el personaje de Anheru :) Gracias por leerme! :DD

**valkiria1996-pd**: para mi Legolas fue la bomba explosiva de sensualidad en la película *3* y estoy segura que tiene demasiadas dueñas XDD espero que te guste como se conocieron! Jajaja una explosión de pasión :3

**snk-sunshine**: muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, fueron pocas pero me subieron el ánimo para seguir escribiendo C:

**vientoyhielo**: su abuela se robara el fic XDD me muero de la risa cada vez que ella aparece, el pobre Anheru sufre(?) con ella o_o? XD y espero que te guste el encuentro entre estos dos loquillos owo

**Charlie todo poderoso**: todo lo que está mal escrito siempre se entiende mejor(?) XD claro que continuo gracias por leerme Charlie! :DD

Bueno mis hermosas, espero que les guste la conti :3 y el próximo cap será contado por Levi 8DD si nuestro Heichou nos contara lo que sintió en medio de esa sensual mordida -3-

Cuídense, muchos bezhos y abrazos para todas! Las amo!

Pd: errores corren por mi cuenta... aun que lo revise miles de veces siempre se me escapa algo u.u lo siento -.-


	4. Primer Encuentro

Lo siento se suponía que esto lo subiría ayer u.u pero me cortaron la net por un día (casi muero ;-;) y bueno... la net llego hace solo unos minutos XD espero que les guste! ;DD

**Aclaraciones**: mi fic está basado en varias cosas que no se me ocurrieron a mí. Por ello mismo hago la aclaración ^^

1.- los vampiros es una temática bastante antigua, aun así… que puedan quedar embarazados es una idea que saque de una saga llamada "_El Aquelarre de Christian_" la autora es _Lynn Hagen_. Si quieren Leerla pueden encontrarla en el Blog del_ Olimpo del Amor sin Frontera_, libros homo-Eróticos totalmente recomendados ^^

2.- Elfos y otras cosas bueno igual son mitología de la que se ha escuchado, claro está yo no soy ni la creadora ni la que las invento o vio pero creo que son criaturas de las que se puede sacar una buena historia C:

Más que nada quería aclarar el punto uno para no tener posibles problemas ni nada ^^ en todo lo demás como la trama o uno que otro personaje son creaciones mías, otras como siempre son de su creador :DD

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

Jadeo cuando los colmillos se cerraron entorno a su yugular, ¿qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Un vampiro? ¿Estos realmente existían? Gimió cerrando sus manos en torno a los hombros del extraño, por alguna razón que desconocía esto no se sentía mal y al contrario de lo que su mente gritaba, su cuerpo se derretía y estremecía contra al cuerpo del moreno.

Deseo. Lo deseaba, de una manera bastante morbosa. Aun así su cuerpo ansiaba tenerlo bien profundo y dentro de él.

Gimió en protesta cuando los colmillos y la caliente boca se alejaron de su cuello. La suave lengua acaricio la recién abierta piel cerrándola con su saliva. Se tambaleo cual muñeca de trapo cuando el desconocido se alejó buscando su mirada. Levanto aun atontado la mirada topándose con unos intensos ojos verdes con matices rojos.

"Mío" le escucho gruñir. Por primera vez en todo este pequeño tiempo noto los brazos que lo sostenían, la seguridad lo recorría gratamente. Levantando de nuevo la mirada, poso sus ojos en la todavía roja por la sangre boca que se relamía.

Quiso besarle. Tuvo la ardiente necesidad de hacerlo. Su boca se abrió en una invitación muda cuando los ojos verdes se posaron en esta, como si estuviesen pensando en lo mismo el hombre se acercó.

–Rivaille– gimoteo en desacuerdo cuando los labios que ya se encontraban rosando los suyos se alejaron. Sintió unos brazos tirarlo, separándole del cálido cuerpo. El gruñido de parte del de ojos verdes solo prendió más la llama del deseo dentro de él –Levi– lo llamo Erwin tomando su rostro para que lo mirase. Totalmente confundido y aún caliente como el infierno miro al rubio hombre.

– ¿Qué?– gruño, ¿porque tenía que hablarle cuando estaban a punto de besarlo?

–Es un vampiro– miro los ojos azules consternado, ¿se lo estaba diciendo a él?

–No me había dado cuenta– se burló. Volvió la mirada al castaño, los ojos antes verdes ahora eran de un profundo rojo.

–Suéltalo– el moreno gruño, joder su voz era excitante con ese toque de posesividad, casi ronroneo por ello, casi.

–Eren– ¿Eren? ¿Ese era su nombre? Debidamente anotado – ¿Qué está pasando?– un hombre rubio y que parecía el mayor pregunto.

–Es mi pareja– ¿pareja? Busco la mirada de Erwin notando la incredibilidad en los ojos azules.

–_ven conmigo pareja_– parpadeo sorprendido, ¿esa mierda era Telepatía?

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso?– ignoro a las otras personas y miro al ojiverde que le sonreía lujuriosamente. Joder si él no quería ese gran pedazo de carne en su culo, había sentido claramente el gran dotado miembro del moreno y estaba a favor de ser hasta su puta por sentirlo dentro de él. Internamente rodo los ojos, él no podría ser eso, su moralidad no lo dejaría, pero el pensamiento estaba.

–_no serás mi puta, cariño. Serás mi pareja y este pedazo de carne es todo tuyo_– gimió mientras su mirada se dirigía a donde la mano del moreno estaba apretando, su propio miembro de puso duro en segundos.

– ¿Rivaille? ¿Qué está pasando?– que estaba duro, eso era lo que pasaba.

–_No les digas que podemos comunicarnos_– los verdes ojos no dejaron los suyos en ningún momento.

– ¿_Cómo es que podemos comunicarnos?_– esto era tan raro.

–_Porque eres mi pareja, al beber de ti el lazo de unión ha comenzado, cuando logre joder tu apretado culo serás mío para siempre, cariño–_ eso sonaba prometedor.

–No es nada– sin quererlo realmente volvió la mirada a Erwin. El rubio lo miraba sin creer ninguna de sus palabras ¿Quién lo aria? Tenía a un jodido dios gritando que era su pareja y que además lo había mordido a vista de todos. Salió de su mundo de lujuria cuando noto a los otros seres que rodeaban a Eren, ¿Qué mierda eran ellos?

–_Son mis niñeros_– se rio el moreno, lo vio ocultar con una mano su sonrisa.

– ¿_Es en serio?_– levanto una ceja

–_Desearía poderte decir que no, pero para mí jodida existencia lo son_– la mueca de fastidió no le pasó desapercibido.

–Levi no es tu pareja Vampiro– Erwin se interpuso posándose delante de él.

–Lo es humano y te recomiendo que te alejes de él– el castaño quiso adelantarse más las personas que lo rodeaban se lo impidieron.

–Erwin…– quiso detenerlo de segura estupidez que diría.

–Levi es mi pareja–

Oh joder, solo se había acostado una vez con el rubio, UNA puta vez y este ya se creía su dueño. Iba a contradecirlo cuando unos brazos le rodearon la cintura desde la espalda, girando la cabeza y levantando la mirada se encontró de nuevo con los verde y segundos después estaba en una ¿cabaña? ¿¡Como mierda izo eso!? Miro la rustica cabaña notando primero que nada…

¡Que estaba hecho un asco! ¿Cómo podían vivir en una pocilga como esta? Había telarañas en las esquinas. ¿Cómo Dios podía hacerle algo como esto? Necesitaba su escoba, su limpiavidrios, unos buenos trapos y mucha, mucha lavanda.

– ¿Eren?– un hombre apareció saliendo de una de las habitaciones, llevaba una pañoleta blanca ocultando sus cabellos más unos mechones rubios se escapaban del agarre. Joder sus ojos era sorprendente, nunca había visto unos ojos color amatista. No lo negaba el tipo era sexy.

Un gruñido del castaño que aún lo tenía firmemente contra su pecho le indico que sabía lo que estaba pensando.

– Anheru, él es Rivaille – los amatistas ojos lo recorrieron de arriba abajo –Mi pareja– maldición, tendrían que aclarar eso de las parejas porque la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio fue clara. Y estuvo seguro que nada bueno vendría por la seriedad que se plantó en el rostro después. Jodida mierda, ya sentía que se estaba metiendo en un gran lio con solo estar allí.

– ¿Él sabe lo que es una pareja? – una perfecta ceja rubia se alzo.

–Todavía no hemos podido conversar – el agarre en su cintura se apretó.

–Podríamos comenzar ahora mismo, no es de mi agrado quedar como un idiota– gruño apartando las manos del moreno – además… ¿¡Como mierda llegamos aquí!? –

Maldición no había querido sonar desesperado pero no conocía a ninguno de estos dos hombre y no es que tuviese miedo, estaba acostumbrado a que todo el jodido mundo fuese más alto pero seamos sensatos, uno era un vampiro que juraba era su pareja, lo que fuese que significase eso y el otro era un hombre lindo que por lo visto sabia de vampiros y oh joder… ¿sus orejas eran puntiagudas? ¿En que jodido mundo vino a caer por enredarse UNA vez con Erwin?

Fulmino con la mirada al moreno cuando se dio cuenta que este se reía por sus pensamientos, aunque su ultimo pensamiento se notó a leguas que no le dio ni una gracia. Sonrió de lado.

–_Así que no te gusta que haya estado con otro hombre_– un gruñido resonó en la cabaña –joder hombre, cálmate– dijo en voz alta girándose a ver al rubio – ¿Quién eres? Y ¿me podrías explicar que es esa mierda de las parejas y como llegamos aquí? – riéndose el hombre le señalo que se sentara en una de las sillas de la mesa que estaba en una de las esquinas de esa habitación.

Se sentó en la que estaba más cerca de una ventana y que también era la más limpia. Uno nunca sabia cuando tendría que salir corriendo. Rodo los ojos cuando el castaño volvió a reírse.

–Bueno comencemos – sonrió suavemente el rubio –una pareja es… como decirlo de forma que lo entiendas– lo vio rascarse pensativo la nuca –es como el matrimonio, ¿así se dice en tu mundo no? – El castaño a su lado asintió de acuerdo –bueno una pareja es como la persona destinada de un vampiro, elfo o cualquier criatura paranormal. Una vez que el vampiro, en este caso Eren, encuentre a su pareja no existirá ni hombre ni mujer a la cual él pueda acercarse o con la cual pueda tener sexo –negó el hombre ferviente con su cabeza –no necesita a nadie ya que tiene la persona elegida, además si llega a solo intentarlo… –el hombre pareció recordar algo terrorífico, su rostro se colocó más pálido –Joder ni se les ocurra hacerlo. Es un dolor jodidamente monstruoso, pero no es nada comparado a como reaccionaria tu pareja cuando se entere–

–Te aseguro que mis ojos están cegados para otras personas desde el mismo momento en que su sangre entro en mi sistema– una mano se posó en su cuello, justo en donde había sido mordido hace unos minutos.

–Espera… ¿estás diciéndome que estoy casado con este chico? – jodidamente imposible.

–No cariño, todavía no lo estamos– el susurro en su oído le produjo un delicioso escalofrió – _lo estaremos el día en que bebas de mi sangre y yo este jodiendo ese apretado culo tuyo_ – jadeo. Necesitaba levantarse y tomar aire. Analizar las cosas y alejarse de la tentación. Alejarse del hombre que estaba dispuesto a cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos sexuales y no dudaba que lo fuese a disfrutar pero ¿a qué precio?

Una vida completa a su lado.

Y si había algo que Levi odiase, serían las ataduras.

(一。一) (一º一)

Volvió a mirar la puerta.

–No te preocupes, ya volverá– intento tranquilizarlo el rubio.

No es que estuviese nervioso o que lo extrañara. Ok, lo último podría ser un poco cierto, solo un poco. Recordó como hace unos treinta minutos el moreno se había enojado por sus pensamientos, sintiéndose expuesto le grito que no se metiera en su mente. ¿Cómo mierda iba a saber él que eso bloquearía su mente del moreno? Lo agradeció en el momento; más cuando el castaño salió azotando la puerta, se quedó como pez fuera del agua preguntándose qué mierda había hecho ahora. El rubio le explico que al negarle el acceso a su mente era como si lo hubiese negado. O mejor dicho que lo rechazaba. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? El solo ataco cuando se sintió expuesto.

Ahora lo sentía por el mal entendido, más no el hecho de que este ya no pudiese meterse en su mente. Pero maldición era un poco complicado pensar las cosas cuando sabias que otra persona te estaba escuchando.

– ¿Qué edad tienes? – Se giró hacia el hombre –No pareces de más de 25 – el rubio se encontraba revolviendo una olla, seguramente la cena, ya casi eran las ocho de la tarde según su reloj.

–32–

–Me estas jodiendo–

–No, no recuerdo haberte tenido en mi cama– el hombre se rio fuertemente.

–Tampoco lo haría. Tu realmente engañas con tu apariencia– de un momento a otro el hombre se puso tenso –podrías apagar la olla en unos quince minutos, tengo que… – una hermosa mujer apareció tras el rubio –… Lizzi –

–Rivaille, mucho gusto– se sorprendió cuando la mujer se giró a saludarlo –Eren vendrá en unos minutos, ¿podrías decirle que mi _Meine Liebe _se fue conmigo? – santa jodida sus ojos eran igual a los del castaño, asintió suavemente cuando esta lo miro. En menos de un segundo ya no estaba ninguno de los dos.

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…_

Repasa como fue que llegaste a esto, en algún momento del día tenía que haberse dormido. Nada de esto podía ser cierto ¿verdad?

_**Flashback**_

Se removió molesto en la cama, sentía un peso molesto sobre su cuerpo. Maldición sentía que se ahogaba.

Abrió de mala gana lo ojos notando primero que nada que no estaba en su habitación. Segundo que lo que le molestaba y era un peso era un brazo y casi medio cuerpo del hombre a su lado. Tercero que estaba que se orinaba y por último que el hombre era Erwin. De todos los puntos el último era el peor. Mierda lo había hecho, se había acostado con el hombre que no debía. De todos los hombres fue a meterse con el más hostigante y arrogante de todos. Pero si algo tenía a favor el hombre era que sabía joder, no lo había llevado hasta el cielo pero estaba cerca.

Sacándose al hombre de encima se levantó de la cama. Busco su ropa desparramada por la habitación, agradecía que nada estuviese manchada, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su ropa interior. Sabiendo que no se la pondría ni la llevaría la arrojo bajo la cama, allí estaba el recordatorio que el rubio quería. Sonriendo maliciosamente se encamino al baño. Doblando su ropa, la dejo sobre el escusado, desnudo como había despertado se adentró en la ducha, ya cuando llegara a su departamento se metería en su bañera para un baño más profundo. Ahora solo quería sacarse el olor del hombre, el olor de Erwin era parecido al pino, demasiado fuerte para él. Él amaba los aromas dulces, masculinos pero adictivos.

Apago la ducha y rápidamente con la toalla que encontró en uno de los estantes que había en el baño se secó. Tuvo especial cuidado con el pantalón, amaba el tamaño y ancho de miembro y no quería ningún tipo de dolor en este. Nunca había andado sin ropa interior porque lo encontraba antigénico, pero se sentía bastante cómodo, además bajando la pretina podía orinar fácilmente.

Saliendo del baño busco sus zapatos. Colocándoselos noto que el rubio todavía dormía, mejor así. Sin darle una segunda mirada al hombre salió del allí. Tenía que salir antes de que este despertase y no lo dejase ir. Si el hombre tenía algo que no le gustase era su perseverancia. Ya le dio lo que quería ahora que lo dejase tranquilo. Ese había sido el acuerdo, que él se acostaría con Erwin una vez y este lo dejaría tranquilo y nunca más se acercaría a él. El rubio insistió por tres meses y ayer lo había cabreado. Una botella de ron ayudo en el proceso.

Cuando ya se encontraba en el pasillo se encontró con Mike, el rubio solo lo miro y olfateo el aire, quiso golpearlo cuando se rio de él, más lo ignoro y salió de la casa–mansión de Erwin. Esa era la segunda y tercera razón por la que lo evito. Algunos pensarían que se enredó con él por su dinero y Mike lo odiaba por acostarse con el hombre que amaba. No importaba ahora lo que dijese, todos pensarían eso.

Ahora solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir hasta cuando tuviese que ir a su trabajo de nuevo.

(一。一) (一º一)

Bufo molesto. Estaba que tiraba el celular lejos de él cuándo volvió a sonar. ¿Cuándo mierda dejaría de llamarlo el Rubio? ¿Es que era idiota? Pareciese que el hijo de puta no entendía que no quería saber de él. No había siquiera llegado a su casa cuando este le había comenzado a llamar, eso fue hace horas. Ahora iba de camino al bar donde trabajaba.

Su paz mental se fue a la mierda cuando llego a su departamento y el celular no dejo de sonar, agradecía a dios el haber tenido el buen juicio de no darle su dirección al rubio, si lo hubiese hecho lo habría tenido metido en una hora allí. Su baño fue relajante y reconstructor ya que el celular se quedó apagado en su cama, ya lo prendería más tarde y maldición si ahora no se arrepentía de haberlo dejado apagado.

Pero lo que aún lo tenía sorprendido era que su cuello no tenía una marca. Sabía que nunca le quedaban marcas en el cuerpo, ni siquiera las cicatrices dejaban marca, su piel siempre quedaba blanca y lisa. Pero Erwin había marido bastante fuerte la noche anterior su cuello, incluso un poco de sangre había corrido y aun así hoy ya no había nada, ni una marca roja quedo.

Casi le agradece a los dioses cuando en celular dejo de sonar, parecía que el rubio se cansó de llamarlo, pero fue solo el casi ya que el rubio apareció doblando en la esquina. Rápidamente se escondió en el callejón a su izquierda, joder solo esperaba que este pasase y no lo viese.

– _¿Quién eres?_– se giró sobresaltado cuando escucho a alguien hablar. Estaba muy oscuro pero pudo notar a ocho personas, una de ellas era Mike quien estaba siendo acorralado en la muralla.

–_Humano_– miro al muchacho de cabello castaño y su corazón se aceleró

Ni siquiera los ojos rojos lo asustaron y cuando noto que todos se acercaban demasiado a Mike, salió en su ayuda.

– ¡Alto!– grito llamando la atención de todos y aunque no lo quisiese, su corazón se agito aún más cuando el castaño lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Volvió a mirar la puerta notando que el castaño aun no volvía, ya había apagado la olla y ordenado la mesa. Estaba que se moría de hambre pero no comería mientras el moreno no llegara. Mientras esperaba mejor sería revisar la cabaña o mejor buscaría el baño, hace rato sentía un ardor en el cuello justo donde lo había mordido el moreno.

Camino hasta la primera habitación que encontró y dentro de este busco el baño, para su suerte esta contaba con una. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar dos no muy grandes pero si muy notorias incisiones en su cuello. Estaba un poco roja aun, suponía por lo reciente de la mordida. Siseo cuando intento tocarla, dolía como una puta. Recordó que el moreno lo había tocado pero nada más que placer lo recorrió cuando este lo hizo, ¿tenía esto que ver con lo de las parejas?

Tomando una de las pequeñas toallas, la mojo y se la coloco sobre la caliente piel de su cuello. Ya buscaría una forma de ocultarla para que no se infectase.

– ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – con la toalla fuertemente apretada a su cuello miro al castaño a través del espejo, sus ojos otra vez eran verdes esmeraldas con matices dorados. Su cuerpo ocupaba todo el marco de la puerta dejándolo sin escapatoria.

– ¿Tienes alguna venda? – lo ignoro.

– ¿Estas herido? ¿Dónde? – la preocupación en su voz lo sorprendió, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? Se alejó cuando el castaño trato tocarlo. Deseaba que lo tocase, que lo tirase en la cama y lo jodiera bien duro pero eran esos mismos pensamientos los que lo asustaban y le hacían darse cuenta que no debía, solo conocía al moreno desde hace cuando ¿una hora? ¿Dos?

–Solo quiero taparme esto para…– no termino de hablar cuando el castaño le gruño.

–No puedes taparte la marca– sus ojos oscilaron entre rojo, verde y dorado. ¿Cómo hacia eso?

– ¿porque? ¿Acaso quieres que se infecte? –

–No se infectara pareja –

– ¿y cómo mierda lo sabes? ¿Acaso es a ti a quien le arde e incómoda? – se acercó al castaño tirando lejos la toalla y dejando al descubierto su cuello. Tarde se dio cuenta que fue una mala idea.

–solo lo sé–

Lo rojos ojos no lo miraban, estos estaban fijos en su cuello. Intento retroceder y antes de que pudiese alejarse un brazo rodeo su cintura. Jadeo cuando sus cuerpos chocaron y la boca del castaño se cerró en torno a la caliente piel de su cuello. No lo mordió pero si paso su lengua por las incisiones. Se apretó contra su cuerpo cuando en vez de sentir dolor su cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto del otro. La lengua serpenteó por su cuello hasta su mentón donde el castaño lo mordió levemente.

–Sacare el aroma del otro hombre de ti– le gruño en el oído.

No dijo nada, no porque no quisiese sino porque no podía. Su cuerpo se restregaba contra el del castaño como si quisiese envolverse en su aroma y hundirse en su cuerpo. Lo deseaba, mentiría si dijese que no lo quería pero sabía que no debía, su conciencia le decía que esto iba muy rápido, que no conocía ni sabía nada de Eren. Pero parecía que su cuerpo no respondía a lo que su mente decía. Gimió sonoramente cuando una de las manos del moreno se adentró en su pantalón. ¿En qué momento le desabrocho estos? No lo sabía pero si era consiente de dos manos, una que se movía de arriba y abajo sobre su miembro y otra que se estaba haciendo camino entre sus nalgas.

–D-Deten-te…– jadeo intentando que el moreno lo soltara. El alivio y la desilusión lo recorrieron al mismo tiempo cuando este dio un paso atrás. Sus pantalones estaban en el suelo podía saberlo ya que sentía en sus piernas el aire frio de la casi noche.

–Nuestra primer vez no será ahora– en segundos se encontró rodeando con sus piernas la cadera del moreno cuando este lo alzo desde las nalgas –pero eso no significa que no te saboreare y dejare mi olor en ti– saliendo del baño el hombre los guio al centro del dormitorio.

Cayeron juntos en la cama, el moreno sobre él, se miraron por unos minutos antes de que el moreno se acercara un poco dubitativo a su rostro. Sus piernas se apretaron fuertemente en torno al moreno, como nunca se sentía nervioso, no era el primer beso que daría pero… se sentía como si fuese el primero. Suspiro cuando los labios se encontraron, el moreno lo beso suave y lento, pequeños besos castos sobre los suyos, rosando sus narices tiernamente entre cada beso. Eren atrapaba entre sus labios los Levi mordiéndolo, tentándolo a abrir la boca. Las grandes manos subieron hasta su rostro. Entreabrió los ojos, no recordaba haberlos cerrado pero no importaba, era el beso más delicioso y tierno que le habían dado en su vida y lo quería disfrutar.

El castaño se veía brillante y literalmente estaba brillando. Se sorprendió pero no lo tomo en cuenta, quizás era uno de los poderes que tenía el vampiro. Jodida mierda, Estaba besando a un VAMPIRO. Ni siquiera Tom Cruise lo calentaba como Eren.

Todo pensamiento se fue de su mente cuando la lengua del castaño se izo paso en su boca. Gimió apretándolo más contra si cuando abrió su boca y la lengua del castaño jugo con la suya. Mierda santa. Su pene casi disparo su carga cuando Eren lo inclino hacia atrás y su boca quedo a su disposición. Respondió a cada uno de sus besos, saboreo la dulce boca asiéndose adicto a ella en segundo. Su boca fue tras la del moreno cuando este se separó, una suave sonrisa estaba en los ahora rojos labios.

–Déjame amarte Levi– le susurro en el oído.

–Dijiste que no lo haríamos hoy–

–Y no lo haremos – su voz sonó dolida –Pero el hundirme en tu cuerpo no es la única forma en la que se puede amar a una persona, déjame amarte de una forma diferente esta noche–

Respirando hondo, asintió con la cabeza. El moreno había dicho que hoy no irían hasta el final, confiaría en que él no lo haría. Aunque sabía que si el moreno insistía o se dejaba llevar él también lo haría. Pero…

–No pienses en nada– un suave beso lo saco de sus pensamientos –solo déjate amar y piensa en mí, solo en mi–

Un beso apasionado le arranco lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba. Suspiro cuando la boca se alejó y bajo dando suaves besos por su cuello, restregó su miembro contra el vientre del moreno cuando este beso y mordió el lugar de la mordida. Nunca había visto que su cuello fuese un punto de placer, al contrario no le gustaba que lo mordieran ni respiraran sobre él, pero el moreno le hacía darse cuenta que solo era con las otras personas, el que Eren lo mordiera o incluso ahora lamiera y respirase en su cuello solo encendía más su deseo por tenerlo.

La camisa fue lentamente sacada de su cuerpo, por cada botón que se desprendía un beso era depositado en su piel. Por primera vez deseo usar una camisa más grande, su miembro se sacudía dolorosamente en su vientre dejando un pequeño charco de su esencia en el mismo. El último botón no alcanzo a llegar a donde estaba su miembro aun así el moreno beso la ancha punta de este, relamiendo sus labios cuando la trasparente semilla se derramo en estos. Inconscientemente se relamió los labios, el moreno le sonrió seductoramente y se acercó a su boca, se inclinó para recibir el beso más este nunca llego, los labios se rosaron y Eren bajo a su cuello, un beso en su marca y bajo por su pecho.

Su espalda se curvo en busca de los labios que solo rosaban su piel. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello del moreno cuando la boca de este se abrió y chupo su pezón izquierdo. Sintió los colmillos alargarse, raspar su piel y pezón, lo jalo más a su pecho, dios quería que no dejara de hacerlo y se correría inmediatamente si lo mordía. La lengua se arremolino alrededor de su pezón y después una fría brisa lo hizo gemir sonoramente. De nuevo, rogaba su mente. Miro al castaño, los ojos verdes brillaban y se oscurecían por el deseo y lujuria que los recorría a ambos. Tiro de los cabellos para que este lo besara, sin contradecirlo el moreno se acercó, besándolo.

Sin querer quedarse atrás y con la ardiente necesidad de sentir la piel del moreno en contraste con la suya encajo las manos a ambos lados de la cadera de este y tiro del polo hacia arriba, entendiendo Eren se arrodillo aun entre sus piernas y se sacó el polo. Ver como los músculos se flexionaron fue un grandioso espectáculo, la morena piel brillaba por la pequeña capa de sudor que la recorría, quiso recorrer con su lengua el marcado paquete de ocho que se mostraba orgulloso ante sus ojos. Conformándose con sus manos delineo todo el pecho del moreno, desde el cuello, por los anchos hombros, los pezones y el esculpido vientre. Sonrió satisfecho cuando un gemido salió de la boca del moreno.

Volvió a enredar sus manos en el cabello castaño y tiro, se había vuelto un adicto a esos labios, esta vez tiro hasta que sus bocas estuvieron comiéndose mutuamente. Apoyo sus manos en los hombros del moreno cuando este comenzó a bajar de nuevo por su pecho, esta vez mordió su pezón derecho. El mismo fuego corrió por su cuerpo cuando los colmillos rasparon pero esta vez arrancando sangre de su pecho, dolió solo un segundo en el que él moreno lamio la herida y esta se cerró. Al contrario que la de su cuello esta se borró de su piel sin dejar ninguna marca. Iba a preguntar por qué, cuando el moreno comenzó a bajar por su vientre. La caliente respiración erizaba su piel y la húmeda boca resbalaba, bajando.

Grito. Joder había gritado cuando los labios atraparon la cabeza de su miembro, su orgasmo se liberó instantáneamente. No supo cuánto duro su orgasmo pero si sabía que era el mejor que había tenido en toda su puta vida. Abrió los ojos intentando enfocar donde estaba, no recordaba ni cuando los había cerrado. El moreno se encontraba con su pierna derecha sobre el hombro lamiendo y mordiendo el interior de su muslo, si estaba tratando de volver a ponerlo duro no lo lograría siempre se demoraba unos dos min… ¿¡Cómo!? Su sorpresa parece que fue vista por el moreno, ya que este bajo su pierna y sonriendo volvió a lamer como una paleta su miembro que se irguió gloriosamente duro de nuevo. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás por el placer, su orgasmo aun dejaba residuos en su cuerpo y la lamida solo lo incentiva a correrse una vez más.

Miro sorprendido como el moreno se levantaba de la cama y dejaba caer los pantalones que aun llevaba puestos. Se mordió el labio cuando su virilidad quedo al descubierto, no diría las medidas pero era lo bastante Grueso y Largo como para complacerte una noche completa de desenfrenado sexo. El moreno volvió a subirse en la cama, se acomodó entre sus piernas y dejo ambos miembros rosándose. Gimió cuando el pre-semen de ambos miembros se combinó e hizo más resbaladizo el contacto.

–Siéntenos– gruño el moreno.

Tomando su mano el moreno guio ambas hasta sus miembros. Gimió y busco los labios del moreno, se encontraron en un beso frenético, se besaron con hambre del otro, esto los complacía pero no los satisfacía. Solo una cosa los dejaría satisfechos y esa noche estaba prohibida. Juntando sus frentes jadearon contra la boca del otro cuando sus manos se movieron más rápido, persiguiendo su orgasmo. Pequeños besos y mordidas, acallaban sus gemidos. La respiración se izó irregular y las manos se apretaron más contras sus miembros. Un beso en su boca y Eren bajo a su cuello donde enterró profundamente sus colmillos en las misma incisiones antes hecha. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, las manos se apresuraron en apretar fuertemente al moreno contra su cuello y un grito dio la bienvenida a su segundo orgasmo. Su orgasmo esta vez duro lo mismo que el moreno demoro en beber su sangre. Sintió al moreno cerrar rápidamente las incisiones en su cuello y como un gruñido inundaba la habitación y vibraba en el amplio pecho. Se dejó caer saciado en la cama junto con el moreno que cayó sobre él con su nariz acariciando su marca en el cuello.

–Eres mío, pareja–

Y de alguna manera sabía que esto estaba bien, que era a este hombre a quien pertenecía, su cuerpo mismo se había entregado sin miramiento. Además de que le importaba una mierda estar todo pegajoso entre sus cuerpo, era un buen punto a favor del moreno. Suspirando relajado como nunca antes, acaricio los cabellos castaños.

El hombre había cumplido su palabra, no llegaron lejos pero habían quedado medios satisfechos. Solo esperaba que este no fuese otro error en su vida. Mañana seria otro día para aclarar sus dudas y saber quién era el hombre que ahora dormía sobre su cuerpo.

Él había jurado no enamorarse, pero este extraño hombre que sabía cómo complacer con una sola caricia su cuerpo se estaba metiendo por debajo de su piel y sabía que podía adentrarse donde nadie había tenido acceso antes. Y eso lo aterraba. No quería salir herido y presentía que nada en la vida de Eren era fácil.

* * *

Hola! :DDD como están mis hermosas Lectoras y grandes amigas? ^^ Siento mucho la demora u.u pero las recompense con este capítulo un poco más largo que los demás :3 CofademasdeunpocodetoqueteosporallíCof

Pues no tengo mucho que decir y como siempre sus dudas y consultas siempre pueden hacerlas ya que se las contestare en el cap siguiente ^_^

**Review**

**snk-sunshine**: me alegra saber que puedo sacar más de cinco palabras a mis lectoras :DD y lo siento por la demora u.u y Gracias por decir que son asombrosos :´)

**valkiria1996-pd**: :OO están bien tus deditos? (a estas alturas ya deberían estar bien XD) cuídate y ten cuidado con la demoniaca Hello XDD

**IsyPerolla**: ¿tierno, caliente y sexy? Dsadsa no sé cómo lo hice pero puse mi esfuerzo en el final del cap anterior XDD (El que estaba duro era Eren ^3^) y acostúmbrate que Eren será POSESIVO por letras mayúsculas ajajaj en este fic Grisha será buenito (: y Anheru será el sexy hombre rubio carismático que tira sus burlas sobre Eren XDD lamento mucho la demora u.u espero que el cap valga la pena :3

**Charlie chakalisado ImI**: espero que te guste el cap owo y perdón por la demora u.u

**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**: si Hannes estaba Alli :3 y espero que tus dudas se aclaren en este cap ^^ por si las dudas Anheru es rubio y Hannes igual ^^ en el final el otro rubio es Mike :DD

**vientoyhielo**: jajaj morí por lo del tetero XDD imagínate si levi tiene hijos… ok, me adelante mucho XDD Lizzi es tan linda c: jajaj me alegro que te gustara y mucho mejor si lo encontraste sensual :3 jajajaj No, no se convertirá si lo muerde su Edward(?) xDD solo cuando Eren le dé de su sangre este cambiara para ser un vampiro *-* gracias por leerme y sorry por la demora ;o;

Bueno mis bellas genios, cuídense mucho y espero no demorarme mucho con el otro cap *Rogare al señor por motivación* XDD

Mucho besos y abrazos ^^

**Pd**: si me regalan review habrá ¡lemon! Para el otro cap *-* veamos cuantas pervertidas quieren lemon con colmillos *w*


	5. Todo o Nada

¡Hola! Mi regalo un poco atrasado de navidad llego! :DD espero que les guste! ^3^

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

–Quiero reclamarte, pareja– jadeo Eren en su oído.

Gimió fuertemente cuando el moreno le modio el lóbulo de la oreja. ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar? El mismo deseaba que el moreno se enterrara profundamente en su cuerpo, lo ansiaba. Las manos hacen días que ya no lo satisfacían. Lograban llevarlo al orgasmo pero siempre quedaba en la deriva como si algo le faltase. Y aun que tenía claro que era lo que le faltaba, de su boca nunca salía el "Si" que Eren esperaba. Siempre quedaba atorado en su garganta y por más que el moreno lo viese claro en sus ojos no podría reclamarlo mientras de su boca no saliese su aceptación.

–E-Eren– jadeo.

Abrazo más fuertemente al moreno, sus miembros se apretaban fuertemente uno contra el otro, instintivamente inclino el cuello cuando sintió su orgasmo aproximarse. Eren beso en el justo sobre la marca que ya tenía asumido nunca se borraría. Se sorprendió cuando el moreno no lo mordió, gimoteo ya que cuando Eren lo mordía era la única forma en que su orgasmo llegaba. Iba a preguntarle qué pasaba cuando el castaño lo giro en la cama, su cara se enterró en la almohada por el repentino movimiento, cuando iba a reclamarle su brusquedad las palabras murieron y un gutural gemido salió de su garganta. Instintivamente sus caderas se alzaron en busca del miembro que se presionaba contra su entrada, solo logro que unos pequeños centímetros se adentraran cuando unas manos lo presionaron hacia abajo.

–No te muevas– jadeo agitado contra su oído el moreno, su miembro ya no estaba ni centímetros dentro de él ni presionándose contra su entrada –Sabes que no entrare mientras no me digas que lo aceptas–

–Y-Yo…–

El moreno se detuvo por unos segundos, aguardando por su respuesta pero como otra de las tantas veces, nada más salió de su boca. Una risa amarga salió de los labios de Eren, no pudo mirarlo, ocultando el rostro en la almohada espero, sabía que el moreno seguramente se levantaría de la cama y lo dejaría allí… pero nada lo preparo para la repentina mordida en el cuello. Logro correrse con ello más el dolor lo atravesó y una lagrima resbalo por su rostro. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca para evitar sollozar. La mordida no había sido por placer podía sentirlo, Eren simplemente lo mordió para que se corriese.

Se acurruco en la cama cuando sintió al moreno levantarse, miro a Eren el cual lo evito y solo camino al baño, no pudo evitar notar que el miembro del moreno todavía se encontraba erecto rozando su vientre bajo, la cabeza se encontraba roja casi morada de la concentración de sangre y aun que quiso ayudarlo sabía que no podía, Anheru se lo había dejado claro.

_Su lívido crecerá cada día que pasé mientras no te reclame… _

Había pensado que Anheru solo bromeaba con ese comentario pero… con el pasar de una semana se dio cuenta que el moreno se lo comía a cada momento con los ojos, lo seguía a todos lados y cada vez que lo encontraba mirándolo, su mirada iba dirigida a su trasero. Varios de esos días Eren lo atrapaba en medio del bosque, los sumergía en una pequeña laguna que había cerca de la cabaña o simplemente lo tiraba contra el piso. En total terminaba corriéndose dos o tres veces por día, eso sin contar la vez que se corría en la noche antes de dormir. Solo hace dos días que el moreno ya no se venía, parecía que aunque estaba cerca de su orgasmo no llegaba y al final terminaba por morderlo y abrazarlo mientras Levi era el único que llegaba a su orgasmo.

–_El ya no podrá correrse– había dicho Anheru cuando vio salir a Eren azotando la puerta de la cabaña –mientras no te reclame no lo hará – su ojos amatistas lo habían mirado tristemente –si realmente quieres ayudarlo solo tienes dos opciones. Dejar que te reclame o irte lo bastante lejos como para que no te encuentre– _

Eso había pasado hace dos días, Anheru ya no lo miraba y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban Levi presentía que el hombre lo estaba comenzando a odiar por el daño que le causaba al moreno. Y no era el único, el tío de Eren, Hannes, que había regresado al día siguiente de cuando Eren los "apareció" en la cabaña, ya lo odiaba. Joder el hombre solo con saber que era la pareja destinada del moreno le declaro la guerra y el hecho de que no dejase a Eren reclamarlo hacia que no solo Hannes, si no todos los que vivían allí lo mirasen mal.

De una forma se sentía obligado a dejar que Eren lo reclamara.

Miro al moreno cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Su cabello se pegaba a su rostro con el agua que aun caía por su rostro y pecho, llevaba solo una toalla en la cintura –la cual aún marcaba su miembro erecto- estaba seguro que si le decía ahora que lo reclamase, el moreno saltaría a la cama, lo abriría de piernas y se enterraría hasta las bolas en su cuerpo. La pregunta sería ¿Por qué eso no se veía tan mal si lo hacía Eren?

–No me tientes Rivaille–

Gruño Eren mientras sacaba otra toalla de uno de los armarios que había en la habitación y la usaba para secarse el cabello. Tenía entendido que moreno podía oler su exaltación, era malo teniendo en cuenta que todo en lo excitaba. Quedo hipnotizado al ver como los músculos se flexionaban por cada movimiento que hacía y si no fuera porque era imposible que él lo hiciera, se le caería la baba con ese trasero que Eren se gastaba, aun así no pudo evitar relamerse los labios.

En unos minutos el moreno ya estaba vestido con esos pantalones negros ajustados a sus piernas y ese polo blanco sin mangas que dejaba sus bíceps al descubierto.

–Iré a Entrenar–

No pudo decir nada cuando el moreno desapareció de la habitación. ¿Por qué presentía que algo malo iba a pasar? ¿Acaso Eren se aburría de esperar?

(一。一) (一º一)

Miro alrededor de la mesa. Eren no estaba por ningún lado, tampoco había dormido en la cama la noche pasada, desde que salió diciendo que iría a entrenar no lo había visto ¿Dónde estaría? Desayuno tranquilamente o lo más tranquilo que pudo con toda esa gente mirándolo con desprecio. Anheru era el único que le conversaba de cosas triviales pero no le decía nada de donde estaba Eren ¿No se suponía que tenían que cuidarlo?

– ¿Dónde está Eren?–

Pregunto cuando ya no pudo más con la curiosidad y la preocupación, las miradas de todos en la mesa fueron a dar con él. Miro sin comprender a Anheru cuando este lo miro tristemente ¿Había preguntado algo mal?

–Que no sepas donde está tu pareja es denigrante, quizás este revolcándose por allí con alguien que si se deje querer un poco– se burló Hannes.

– ¡Hannes!– Anheru reprocho mirando al hombre con rabia.

– ¿Qué? Tú mejor que nadie sabe que es una deshonra para nuestro príncipe que su pareja no se deje reclamar–

–Aun así, si Eren no ha dicho nada o no ha deshecho el lazo es porque cree que esto va a funcionar y sabes que no se puede acostar con nadie más–

–Quizás lo mejor sea que anule la unión y lo devuelva a su mundo–

– ¿Puede anular el reclamo? –

No pudo evitar preguntar, nadie le había informado de eso. Además había sentido un pequeño atisbo de "algo" muy parecido a los celos dentro de él cuándo dijeron "Eren revolcándose con alguien más".

– ¿Sabes que si lo hace se volverá loco verdad? – Lizzi apareció en ese momento congelando a todos en su lugar, si había alguien a quien temer era a esa mujer – ¿Quieres que mi nieto se vuelva loco o lo que realmente quieres es pasar al trono, Hannes? –

El ambiente se hizo denso y nadie dijo nada. La mujer fue directamente al lado de Anheru, se sentó en su regazo y con una mirada en dirección a Levi le dijo algo al hombre. La incredibilidad se posó en el rostro de Anheru y mirándolo a él negó con la cabeza, se susurraron por unos momentos y tan rápido que no entendió nada de lo que se decían. Aunque no eran nada disimulados para hablar de él.

– ¿Dónde…?

–En el lago–

Respondieron los dos sin mirarlo y continuaron susurrándose. Se levantó de la mesa y salió de "la cabaña del silencio", joder, definitivamente se estaba ganando el odio de todos. No es que le importase pero el saber que le hacía daño al moreno era otra cosa. Quería estar allí, quería conocer más a Eren, quería compartir con él pero… llevaban solo una semana de conocerse y la misma en donde había tenido que absorber mucha información. Comenzando con el hecho de que Eren era un Vampiro mitad Elfo –eh allí la razón de porque brillaba cada vez que se corría- punto dos que era el príncipe de ambas razas, tres era el ser que los vampiros rebeldes querían para absorber su sangre y poder salir a la luz del sol, cuatro si se dejaba reclamar sería el anzuelo para los vampiros que querían al moreno, cinco no tenía ningún poder ni nada con que defenderse ya que ni la plata, el agua bendita, ni las cruces servían contra los vampiros y seis estaba jodido en todo esto porque no podía solo darse la vuelta y largarse, no cuando el moreno se empeñaba en complacerlo en todo. No cuando ese mocoso parecía saber cómo meterse bajo su piel.

–No volviste a dormir–

Fue lo primero que dijo cuando encontró al moreno sentado frente a la pequeña laguna, los verdes ojos parecían estar perdidos en sus pensamientos.

–Realmente no necesito dormir mucho–

– ¿Estás enojado? –

Lo vio suspirar y después de lo que pareció una eternidad los verde esmeralda se dignaron a mirarlo.

–No estoy enojado solo…– otro suspiro –un poco adolorido–

Rápidamente su mirada callo al regazo del moreno. Joder, eso tenía que doler. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió culpable pero sabía que por mucho que quisiese ayudarlo con su problema, no podría mientras no pusiera su perfecto culo en el proceso.

–Escuche que se puede anular el reclamo– soltó, como siempre la sutileza no era uno de sus fuertes.

– ¿Quieres anularlo? –

La mirada fue penetrante, por primera vez el moreno lo miro fríamente y por alguna razón se sintió solo. Su corazón latió dolorosamente al pensarse de vuelta en el mundo humano y solo.

–Solo quiero que no me ocultes las cosas–

Desvió la mirada, esos ojos eran demasiado penetrantes.

–No es que te estuviese ocultando algo –soltó el moreno volviendo su mirada al lago –solo quería darte el tiempo para que nos conozcamos, si hubiese sido otro te hubiese reclamado en el mismo momento que te conocí en ese callejón oscuro–

De alguna manera supo que era verdad, había visto el deseo en esos ojos rojos, así como también la determinación a no reclamarlo en público.

–Pero no lo hice– una sonrisa amarga apago el juvenil rostro –No lo hice porque por más fuerte que fuesen mis deseos, no podría tener una pareja a la fuerza– lentamente el moreno se puso de pie –Nunca te obligare a estar conmigo Rivaille, si quieres que anule nuestro lazo lo hare y aunque me vuelva loco en el proceso prefiero verte a salvo en tu mundo que sufriendo a mi lado por algo que no deseabas– el moreno se detuvo a su lado posando una mano en su hombro –tienes hasta el anochecer para pensarlo, aceptare sin dudar tu decisión–

Y en el momento que soltó su hombro estuvo de vuelta en el callejón.

(一。一) (一º一)

Rodo en su cama de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya? ¿10? ¿20? Lo único que sabía era que no se sentía cómodo en ella. En esta cama no estaba el masculino aroma del moreno, en esta cama tampoco nunca había dormido con él. Llevaba dos putas horas –desde que volvió del callejón- allí pensando en que debería hacer, sus opciones eran solo dos. O se unía a Eren o lo perdía todo.

–Estúpido mi hijo por dejar a su pareja solo en el mundo Humano–

Se giró bruscamente hacia la dirección de la voz. Un hombre delgado, cabello castaño y de lentes se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio. Tenía un parecido a… Eren.

– ¿Quién eres? –

– ¿No me reconoces? –

Fue cuando el hombre le sonrió y los largos colmillos quedaron a la vista que todo quedo cuadro. Tenía al puto primer vampiro en su casa, ¡En su habitación!

–El padre de Eren–

–Sí. Mucho gusto soy Grisha Jaeger –

–Rivaille…–

–Rivaille Jaeger– lo interrumpió el hombre –tu apellido será olvidado cuando te unas con Eren, es una tradición bastante hijo de puta pero ha sido así desde hace muchos siglos atrás–

Ya sabía de donde el moreno a veces solía sacar su locura, el hombre parecía bastante loco.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí de todos modos? –

–Solo vine a conocer a la pareja de mi hijo– dijo simplemente.

– ¿Solo a eso? –

–Sip–

Definitivamente se estaba metiendo con la Familia Addams ¿Podía alguien estar cuerdo en esta familia? Parecía que el único que lo estaba o aparentaba estarlo era el hombre con el que todavía no se unía. Rogaba a dios que Eren fuese más sensato.

–Un hombre que tiene un leve olor a ti está acercándose al departamento– le gruño bajo el vampiro.

– ¿Leve olor? ¿Qué quieres decir?–

– ¿oh? ¿Nadie te ha explicado sobre tu cambio de olor?– negó con la cabeza –Tu olor cambio, ahora hueles más a Eren que a ti mismo. Lo mismo pasa con Eren solo que el oculta tu olor, solo un vampiro como él podría hacerlo, aunque es bastante estúpido dejarte en este mundo con su olor impregnado, los caza vampiros o los mismos vampiros rebeldes podrían encontrarte rápidamente y matarte. Y antes de que preguntes el cambio de olor ocurre cuando la semilla del otro toca tu cuerpo–

Miro sus manos, allí era donde más debería estar impregnado el olor, después de todo solo lo había hecho con las manos. Cerró los puños. Necesitaba volver. Sí. Volver para atrapar entre sus manos cierto cuello moreno que estaba deseando apretar fuertemente por ocultarle esas cosas.

–Volveré cuando el humano se marche–

Y tan rápido como llego desapareció. Segundos después la puerta sonó, estuvo tentado a no abrir pero seguramente sería Erwin tratando de averiguar qué fue lo que paso con él, después de todo llevaba una semana desaparecido.

– ¿Levi? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pensé…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?–

Joder, el hombre estaba bastante alterado. Suspiro, lo mejor hubiese sido dejar la puerta cerrada. Ahora tendría que lidiar con el hostigante de Erwin.

–Estoy bien, me vale mierda lo que pensaste, ¿Cómo llegue? Ni la más puta idea y llegue hace solo unas horas–

– ¿Por qué no me llamaste?–

– ¿Por qué lo haría? –Levanto una ceja – Erwin te lo diré por última vez y espero que ahora si entre en tu cabeza– suspiro –Agradezco mucho todo lo que tu familia hizo por mí–

– Levi…–

–Déjame terminar – levanto su mano derecha cuando el rubio trato abrazarlo –Pero eso no significa que sienta algo en especial por ti. Te lo eh dicho muchas veces y sabes que nunca te querré. Fuiste mi amigo cuando más te necesitaba y te lo agradezco pero entiende, Nunca te amare–

– ¿Es por ese vampiro verdad? Él te cambio – lo miro confundido-

–Eren no tiene nada que ver con esto–

– ¡Mentira!– demasiado tarde quiso alejarse del rubio cuando este lo agarro por los hombros –tú me amabas Levi, tú te entregaste a mí, tu…–

– ¡Que no te amo maldita sea!–

Le grito ya aburrido y adolorido en los hombros, el rubio había comenzado a apretarlo más fuerte. Se sorprendió cuando la gran mano de Erwin se alzó soltado su hombro y como esta tomaba impulso.

–Yo no lo haría si fuese tú–

Su mirada se encontró con los penetrantes ojos cafés de Grisha, quien se encontraba tras el rubio sosteniendo la mano alzada del rubio y con su otra mano - de donde salían unas inmensas garras – sostenía el cuello del mismo.

– ¿Quién…?–

– ¿Oh?, no te preocupes– se rio suavemente el hombre –en unos minutos no te acordarás de mi–

Soltando la mano alzada de Erwin lo vio colocar la cenicienta mano sobre el cabello rubio. Susurro algo que ni puta idea que significaba y segundos después los ojos del rubio se perdieron. Miro estupefacto como Erwin asentía y después caminaba mansamente a la salida de la casa.

– ¿Qué le hiciste? –

–Solo lo envié de vuelta a su casa– se rio Grisha –Ahora…– tuvo la certeza de que el hombre lo haría elegir algo o quizás no –Necesito que tomes tus cosas, las órdenes para que podamos volver–

Descaradamente el hombre se tendió en su cama. ¡Su Cama!

–Espera… ¿Por qué debería arreglar mis cosas? –

– ¿No es obvio? Para que vuelvas con Eren– dijo como si fuera obvio.

– ¿Volver? ¿Quién ha dicho que lo haría? –

Se cruzó de brazos mirando insistentemente al hombre que seguía cómodamente en su cama.

–Bueno si no quieres volver está bien –

El hombre se levantó lentamente y cuando estuvo de pie se giró a mirarlo.

–Pero no te lamentes después por haber regresado tarde–

De un momento a otro Anheru estaba junto a la mujer llamada Lizzi en su habitación.

–Anheru ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –

Ignorándolo olímpicamente la pareja se giró para mirar a Grisha que se había vuelto a recostar en la cama. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una casa de acogida? Iba a reclamar para que se fueran cuando comenzaron a hablar de algo que realmente llamo su atención.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? Sabes que no puedes entrometerte en su futuro– Lizzi ataco primero

–No estoy metiéndome, estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer– Grisha se defendió mirando desinteresado a la mujer.

–Sabes que no es cierto Grisha, tu último comentario cambio el futuro y lo sabes– Anheru como siempre hablo calmadamente.

–Que no cambio… bueno solo un poco, ella llegara un poco antes de lo planeado– se rio Grisha.

– ¡Grisha! – le grito la pareja, el hombre simplemente se encogió de hombro y después le giño el ojo a Levi.

Miro a las tres personas que estaban allí, algo estaban ocultando. Juntando las palabras importantes de todo esto sería "Ella" "Futuro" "Regresar" y "tarde" podía sacar una conclusión con tres de ellas. Que su futuro dependía de no regresar tarde. Pero ¿Ella? ¿Que tenía que ver una mujer en todo esto?

–Ups, se nos está haciendo muy tarde– Grisha se levantó rápidamente de la cama y en segundos estuvo a su lado tomándolo del brazo –Nos vemos allá–

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que volvieran a aparecer en el bosque al lado de la cabaña. Sonrió inconscientemente cuando vio al moreno salir de la cabaña, su sonrisa decayó cuando vio la tristeza marcado sus hermosos rasgos. Iba a caminar hasta Eren pero Grisha lo detuvo. No dijo nada cuando el hombre se llevó una mano a la boca y después le indico que mirara al frente. Confundido volvió la mirada justo en el momento en que una mujer pelinegra apareció a diez metros de Eren.

– ¡Eren!– grito la mujer.

Se sorprendió cuando el moreno se giró en dirección a la mujer y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una punzada en su corazón dolió cuando los verdes ojos brillaron como cuando lo miraban a él. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué aparecía ahora? ¿Por qué mierda corría hacia el moreno? ¿Por qué…?

–Él es mío, hija de puta–

Grito medio gruñendo cuando la muy perra se atrevió a besar a Eren, SU Eren. Soltándose fieramente del agarre de Grisha salió de entre los árboles en los que se escondían y se interpuso –tirando lejos a la pelinegra- entre Eren y la tetona esa. Solo cuando estuvo allí se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había reclamado al moreno frente a todos –hasta los hombres dentro de la cabaña había salió al escuchar a la mujer gritando-

– ¿Tuyo? – la mujer lo miro incrédula.

–Mío. Y más te vale mantener todo tu puto cuerpo a dos, no… a diez metros lejos de él–

Ya lo había soltado ¿De qué servía seguir ocultándolo? Él quería de una manera bastante extraña al moreno, todavía no creía el haberse enamorado en solo unos días pero estaba totalmente seguro de lo que Eren le pertenecía y no dejaría que una mujer se lo quitase. Tan concentrado estaba en asesinar con la mirada a la mujer que se había olvidado de quien estaba a su espalda. Las calientes manos lo tomaron de la cintura y lo obligaron a girarse. Unos ardientes ojos verdes lo absorbieron antes de que los hambrientos labios del moreno lo reclamaran en un beso abrazador y necesitado.

Se abrazó fuertemente al cuello del moreno cuando sus bocas de encontraron. No pudo evitar comenzar a frotar su dura erección contra la pierna del moreno, quería no deseaba que el moreno lo reclamara. Cuando sus bocas se separaron y abrió los ojos por un momento se dio cuenta que se encontraban dentro de la habitación que compartían en la cabaña. La ropa fue desesperadamente quitada de su cuerpo por él moreno, sin quedarse atrás desnudo lo mejor que pudo al castaño que parecía comérselo con los ojos. Desnudos se acomodaron en la cama. Observo esas esmeraldas que oscilaban entre verde y rojo ¿Cómo lo hacía? Era extraño y maravilloso al mismo tiempo.

–Rivaille ¿Estas….?–

Fue lo primero que escucho del moreno en todo este tiempo, eh inconscientemente su cuerpo y mente se estremecieron con su voz. Tomando el moreno rostro y mirándolo fijamente acorto la distancia acallando cualquier duda con un beso. Lo beso sediento de cariño, añorante de caricias y hambriento de amor.

–Prometo amarte lentamente después–

El susurro fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ellos lo escucharan. Sin comprender miro extrañado al moreno. Lo vio escupir en su mano y como después pasaba esa misma mano por su erecto pene, antes de que pudiese decir algo Eren se acomodos sobre su cuerpo y de una sola envestida estuvo dentro de su cuerpo. El grito desgarro su garganta mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba al intruso dentro de él. Dolía. Dolía como una puta, el moreno no era nada pequeño y estaba seguro que no se podría sentar en varios días. Abrió los ojos que no sabía en qué momento había cerrado cuando Eren le beso suavemente las mejilla. Las lágrimas de dolor caían una tras otra por las mejillas de Levi, sus uñas estaban enterradas aun en la espalda del moreno.

Gimoteo adolorido cuando el moreno comenzó a moverse. No estaba preparado, aun dolía y las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza de sus ojos. ¿Porque no le dijo que iba a ser así? ¿Así iba a ser el sexo con el vampiro? Si era así él…

–Lo siento– Sollozo el moreno en su cuello –Sé que te hago daño pero no me rechaces, no rompas el vínculo–

Trago grueso cuando las envestidas se hicieron más fuertes, su cuerpo quería expulsar al intruso pero aun así él se ordenó a sí mismo a aceptarlo. Algo en lo profundo del dolor le decía que esto era por algo. Algo que el moreno no podía decirle, aun.

– ¿Me aceptas como tu compañero? –

Las envestidas se hicieron irregulares y su pene se llenó aun en medio del dolor que poco a poco disminuía.

–Si Eren, te acepto– sollozo.

Todo se detuvo en el mismo momento en que el moreno lo mordió. Una luz verde Esmeralda recorrió a Eren y en el proceso a él mismo. Gimió cuando se corrió sin poderlo evitar. Eren tragaba profundamente mientras se corría dentro de Levi, podía sentirlo llenarlo con su semilla. La vista comenzó a hacérsele borrosa por cada trago que daba el moreno. Se sintió débil, su cuerpo pesado y un sueño comenzó a abrazarlo rápidamente. Cuando iba a cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer en la inconsciencia Eren se apartó de su cuello. La boca sangrante aun escurría su sangre cuando el moreno se mordió su propia muñeca, el preciado líquido que los rebeldes querían comenzó a brotar rápidamente desde la herida.

–Bebe–

Lo insto el moreno cuando acerco la muñeca abierta a su boca. Primero fue asqueroso, el sabor metálico no era algo que amase pero lentamente el sabor cambio, se dulcifico y se le hizo adictivo como el vino. Cerrando los ojos atrapo fuertemente la muñeca y la apretó contra su boca mientras bebía. Era como si la energía volviera a su cuerpo y el dolor se iba rápidamente de su cuerpo. Gruño en protesta cuando el moreno alejo su muñeca y cerro la herida con su lengua. Se relamió los labios intentando retener el sabor en su boca.

– ¡No! – Grito alguien tras la puerta.

Ignorándolo abrió los ojos notando cada detalle del rostro del moreno, si antes lo había encontrado guapo ahora era hermoso. Se enamoró aún más de esos transparentes ojos que le demostraban cariño. Apretó los dientes cuando sus encías dolieron, tentativamente paso su lengua por ellos y sorprendido miro al moreno. Este le sonreía abiertamente mostrando sus colmillos.

–Mestúramelos– Dudoso abrió la boca – No los veo– levanto el labio superior –Impresionante. Se ven hermoso en ti– le sonrió cariñosamente.

Se removió inquieto. Jadeo cuando se dio cuenta que el moreno seguía dentro de él. Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó el rostro del moreno antes de que se acercara y lo besara lujuriosamente.

–E-Eren–

Jadeo cuando el moreno comenzó a embestirlo lentamente, ya no había dolor ni incomodidad pero si había un fuego abrazador que aseguraba con consumirlos a ambos. Su miembro se llenó rápidamente y todo pensamiento de que ahora era un vampiro se fue de su mente. Movió ágilmente sus caderas contra el moreno, el cual lo atrajo más a su cuerpo. Se abrazaron mientras sus miradas se decían todo sin necesidad de palabras, los jadeos de ambos chocaban contra la boca del otro.

– ¡Mío! –

Grito el moreno antes de que su boca volviese a cerrarse en su cuello. Él lo imito y bebieron uno del otro. Eren lo sentó sobre el –aún muy enterrado dentro del cuerpo de Levi- cuándo lo levanto para poder beber mejor, se abrazó con piernas y brazos a él cuándo la caliente sangre comenzó a bajar por su garganta. Era extraño pero excitante morderlo, ahora comprendía por el moreno lo mordía, Levi podía sentir el orgasmo de Eren como suyo propio y eso hacía que su orgasmo fuese más duro y duradero.

Cuando por fin pudo separarse del cuello del moreno noto como la misma luz verde los rodeaba otra vez, con la única diferencia de que una pequeña luz azul zafiro se formaba entre sus cuerpo. Miro al moreno confundido y este solo se encogió de hombros. Iba a tocar la luz que seguía brillando entre ellos cuando esta se movió y se adentró en su cuerpo. Toco su vientre desesperado, esa cosa había entrado y no sabía que era. Asustado levanto la mirada, el moreno solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–No te preocupes no es nada–

–Pero…–

–Que no es nada–

Y antes de que pudiese reclamar Eren lo volvió a besar. Gimió sintiendo como el miembro del moreno se volvía a poner duro dentro de su cuerpo, como si fuese una reacción en conjunto su cuerpo cobro vida mientras movía en círculos su cadera.

Sería una muy, muy larga tarde y noche.

(一。一) (一º一)

Suspiro al sentir unos labios besando su cuello. Joder había sido una noche demasiado movida, su cuerpo todavía pedía seguir descansando pero parecía que cierto moreno no tenía la misma opinión.

– ¿Cómo puedes seguir con ganas de más? –

–Cariño, con solo oler tu aroma mi cuerpo se calienta y desea estar de nuevo dentro de tu bonito culo–

Gimió. Dios amaba ese lenguaje sucio. Sus piernas temblaron cuando Eren las separo para introducir su cuerpo entre ella y bajar a besar-morder sus muslos.

–No creo poder soportar otra ronda–

–Yo creo que si–

Maldito su cuerpo por responder a cada caricia del moreno. Estaba bastante seguro de que no saldrían de la cama por mucho tiempo.

(一。一) (一º一)

– ¡Eren! ¡Rivaille! ¡Salgan de una puta vez de la cama! –

Gruño girándose, Joder quería dormir. Se acurruco contra el cuerpo del moreno el cual lo abrazo sin problemas y lo acomodo sobre su cuerpo.

– ¡Son las 6 de la tarde! – Grito Anheru.

– ¡Eren! – la mujer.

– ¡Oigan tienen que salir a comer! – Hannes.

Suspiro cuando comenzaron a aporrear la puerta.

– ¡Eren! – Gritaron los tres a la vez.

– ¡Ya escuche! –

Estuvo a punto de reírse, el moreno por fin se había despertado. Sentándose a horcajadas sobre el moreno se estiro. Mierda le dolía cada maldito musculo del cuerpo.

–Creo que tendrás que traerme el desayuno, almuerzo y la cena a la cama–

– ¿Qué? ¿Porque? – le sonrió juguetonamente Eren.

–No siento las piernas, hijo de puta– le gruño mientras se dejaba caer otra vez al lado del moreno.

Riéndose el moreno lo beso suavemente. Fue un beso suave y cariñoso. Sonriéndole el moreno se levantó de la cama. Sin pensarlo palmeo el tentador trasero.

– ¡Hey! – chillo Eren.

–No pude evitarlo, agradece que no te mordí–

–Espero que algún día lo hagas–

–No me tientes–

Se rieron tranquilamente. Observo como el moreno buscaba y luego se colocaba la ropa. Era la primera vez que agradecía que estas existiesen, definitivamente no quería a nadie más que a él babeando por ese cuerpo. Una risa de parte del moreno le hizo saber que este sabía lo que pensaba.

– ¿_otra vez puedes leer mis pensamientos?_ –

Rodando se tendió sobre su vientre, necesitaba descansar un poco más. Se sorprendió al sentir como si fuese suya la risa y alegría del moreno en su cuerpo.

–_sí, aunque ahora puedes hasta sentir mis emociones ¿no?_ –

–_Si_–

Era extraño y estaba seguro que si se concentraba podía ver hasta lo que el moreno veía. Concentrándose noto que el moreno estaba a su lado. Sonrió. Se giró justo en el momento en que el moreno saltaba.

– _¿Que estás haciendo?_ – le pregunto.

–Solo quería un besito– hizo un puchero. ¿Cómo podía tentarlo así?

–treme algo de comer primero mocoso–

–sí, sí. Señor gruñón–

Antes de que pudiese golpearlo el moreno desapareció de la habitación dejando una suave risa llenando sus oídos y corazón. Sonrió por lo infantil que era el moreno. Si lo que estaba sintiendo no era amor, realmente no sabía que podría serlo pero si estaba seguro de algo. Ahora ya no podía pensar en un momento de su vida que el moreno no estuviese sonriéndole en ella.

¿Podía confiar en el moreno y entregarle su corazón sin que este lo traicionase en el proceso? Rogaba que sí.

Un miedo inmenso lo recorrió al darse cuenta que de alguna manera ese pensamiento ya se encontraba en proceso y no había nada que el pudiese hacer para detenerlo.

* * *

Hola! :DD como están mis lectoras ^^ espero que felices por el cumpleaños de nuestro Heichou :3 yo para mi desgracia no pude celebrarlo y comer T^T mi estómago me jugo una mala pasada y no eh podido comer en todo el día ;o; pero dejando de lado eso espero que ustedes lo hayan pasado bien C:

Para mis pervertidas que deseaban el Lemon (casi todas XD) espero que les haya gustado ^/^ me esforcé harto en hacerlo… na mentira escribí lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza XDD

**¡Review!**

**bellayaoista5**: creo que todas somos unas pervertidas e.e así que no te sientas mal XDD gracias por amarme, por amar mi historia y no se quien será el señor de los tacos pero creo que estará feliz de saber que lo amas ajjaja Gracias por Leerme! Espero que te guste el lemon :3 (Pd: Quite lo puntos a tu nombre porque se me borra el nombre u.u )

**Charlie con aceitunas**:pervertida! XDD espero que te guste el lemon :3 fue con mucho amor y muchoooo Sexo 8DD

**ShioriOrihara**: espero no haber demorado mucho ;o; pero intente escribirlo lo más rápido que pude ^^ y yo se que me escribiste por el Lemon… yo lo se… ¬3¬ pervertidaa XDD bueno espero que te gustara el Lemon :DD Gracias por leerme! C:

**Dina Lluc**: omo Gracias por agregarme! :DD *mueredefelicidad* es impresionante que te gustara Fallen o.o a casi nadie le gustan los fics tristes :/ (A mí tampoco me gusta pero no puedo evitar escribirlo XD) estoy agradecida de que me dejaras un review. Eren será el semental que todas queremos :3 me encanta que me Hamen de forma especial XDD gracias y Espero que te guste mucho más y me sigas en este fic ^_^ Gracias! :DD

**IsyPerolla**: Isy! :D como siempre amo tus review! :3 y me alegra que te gustase mi Eren tierno y posesivo XD solo te diré una cosa *Prepara los baberos* el Lemon en este fic sera… Sexy, duro y Salvaje obviamente con su dosis justa de amor *-* bueno Eren espero lo que más pudo antes de devorarse al enano pero ya vez que Levi se nos apuró XDD y pues con los colmillos tenemos para RATO! *-* espero que te gustase la conti! ^^

**valkiria1996-pd**: jajaj aquí creo que todas lo somos una pervertidas :3 xD y siii eren será posesivo y Levi… bueno el también jjaja

**snk-sunshine**: Creo que cumplí tus deseos o.o sin pensarlo Eren le dio duro Toda la noche a Levi XDD y te aseguro que no solo será Eren el posesivo :OO XDD gracias por Leer y espero que te guste el Lemon *-*

**ilustre**: y apuesto a que te ha gustado tanto lemon junto? sí es así bienvenida a mi mundo :3 XDD Gracias por agregarme a Favoritos! *llora de felicidad*

**rossettechristopher24**: espero que te guste la continuación *0*

**vientoyhielo****: **sufriraa te lo aseguro! XDD si mi amiga si hay lemon *-* y espero que te guste! :DD y respecto al "Pedazo de carne" jajaja te aseguro que yo me reía mientras lo escribía y cuando lo volvía a leer XDD es que no puedo creer como eso salió de mi santa mente(?) (Ignora lo último XD) espero que te guste el cap 8DD

**Yunna San**: Yunna por ti cambie un poco mi forma de escribir ^^ espero que haya quedado más claro respecto a los rubios en este cap XDD Gracias por Leerme y espero que te guste el lemon C:

Bueno mis hermosas, esta inocente autora se va a dormí ya que el dolor de estómago es demasiado y mañana 26 tengo que trabajar ¬¬ espero que les guste mi regalo de Navidad y espero haberlas complacido con el Lemon ^^

Cuídense mucho y nos estamos viendo! :DD el domingo o puede que antes este actualizando ¿¡Como que no!?

¡Las amo!


	6. Inseguridad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

Después de que por fin lograran sacarlos de la habitación ahora se encontraban comiendo en la cocina, nadie decía nada y no era por el hecho de que no hubiese tema de conversación -realmente había muchos- pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo cuando las miradas entre él y Levi parecían casi comerse uno al otro. Levi aparto la mirada a Anheru y supo lo que iba a preguntar incluso antes de que lo dijese.

–Tengo una pregunta– Anheru lo miro un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza a Levi, ignorando completamente a Eren – Ayer cuando me acople con Eren unas luz verde nos rodeó pero ¿Qué era esa luz azul que entro en mi cuerpo?– quiso encogerse cuando Anheru se tensó y sin mirarlo supo que el hombre quería matarlo por no decirle toda la verdad al pelinegro.

– ¿Recuerdas exactamente donde fue que entro la luz?– le pregunto amablemente Anheru.

–Claro, fue justo aquí– dijo el pelinegro mientras tocaba su vientre bajo, gruño cuando vio la mirada de Anheru sobre su pareja, ambos hombre se giraron a mirarlo y Levi solo rodó los ojos mientras Anheru se reía.

–pues…– pensativo el hombre pareció meditarlo, ocultando sus pensamientos de Levi se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba buscando una mentira. Anheru no le diría que esa luz era la matriz que había comenzado a crearse dentro del cuerpo de hombre, eso era algo que dejaría que Eren le contara y solo dios sabia el miedo que sentía al decirle al pelinegro que en cualquier momento de la noche anterior podía haber quedado en cinta, trago sonoramente cuando Anheru abrió la boca –Creo que son los nuevos poderes de vampiros que entraron en tu cuerpo, no es nada de qué preocuparse– se relajó un poco, solo un poco ya que solo era cuestión de semanas para que el pelinegro se enterase de la verdad, lo mejor era no pensar en ello para que cuando llegara el momento se lo dijese sin problemas.

–"_te dije que no te preocupes, además si es alguna otra cosa yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote ¿sí?"_ –asintiendo con la cabeza el pelinegro le dio a entender que le creía.

– ¿Cuáles son exactamente mis poderes? –

–bueno no soy un experto en vampiros pero tengo entendido que cada vampiro tiene poderes diferentes. Claro está que puedes comenzar a aparecer y desaparecer a tu antojo, a Eren le consto un mes poder acostumbrase puede que a ti te cueste más o menos dependiendo de tu concentración– le sonrió Anheru –además los otros poderes aparecen solos, cuando sientas algo anormal solo avísame y veremos que podemos hacer–

–Gracias– dijo suavemente Levi mientras preparaba su segunda taza de café. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y como una película comenzó a recordar la noche anterior, el solo recordarlo estaba haciéndole pensar en volver a la habitación y probar nuevas posiciones.

–No puedo con esto– dijo Hannes. El hombre se había mantenido en silencio todo este momento y agradecía por su silencio. Levantándose Hannes golpeo la mesa y salió de la cabaña. Ignorando, sonrió estúpidamente a su pareja que al igual que él ahora no deja de mirarle. Gruño deseoso cuando Levi lamió seductoramente la cucharita de café, increíblemente su pene salto instantáneamente con el solo pensamiento del pelinegro sobre la mesa con esas grandiosas piernas apretándose alrededor de su cuerpo.

–No creo que ellos estén contentos si hacemos eso– le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente Levi. Los verdes-oliva brillaron llenos de lujuria haciéndole saber que aunque no estaban solos, la idea no le era indiferente.

–Niños, salieron hace solo unas horas de la habitación– se rio Anheru levantándose de la mesa –bueno, ya que comieron, las dudas están resueltas y no tengo nada más que hacer creo que lo mejor será que me valla con Lizzi– tan rápido como termino de decirlo desapareció.

Todos los que se encontraban en la habitación salieron corriendo de la cabaña, el aire de alguna forma estaba cargado de "feromonas". Mikasa en algún momento había desaparecido y realmente no le importo saber dónde estaba ahora. Deseoso estiro un brazo sobre la mesa para poder tocar a su pareja. Aun se impresionaba al saber cómo su cuerpo inconscientemente se calentaba con solo sentirlo cerca. Anheru le había explicado que esto sería normal por los primeros días de acoplamiento, sus deseos serian difícil de apagar en el primer mes pero que después se acostumbraría y los podría controlar. Aunque la idea de besar esos labios por el resto de su vida no era algo en lo que fuese a replicar.

–Mocoso déjame descansar– le gruño el otro al leer y obviamente sentir su deseo.

–Quiero que me montes–

Una azabache ceja se levantó en ese perfecto rostro. Le sonrió mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla y palmeaba su pierna derecha invitándolo a subirse. El pelinegro bajo la mirada a su entrepierna y después negó con la cabeza. Sintió el deseo de Levi como si fuera suyo, sabía que el otro también quería pero no entendía porque no se dejaba llevar. Gruño llamando a su pareja, el hombre tenía una increíble imaginación, Levi los había imaginado exactamente como Eren lo deseaba. Levantando la mirada, los verdes-oliva brillaron con el deseo que corría por su cuerpo. Volvió a palmear su pierna invitándolo de nuevo y esta vez el pelinegro se levantó de su silla. Rodeando la mesa Levi se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, ambos miembros se rozaron aun sobre la ropa pero fue la suficientemente fricción que necesitaron para gemir contra el otro.

Sin ninguna palabra sus bocas se buscaron, con los ojos entreabiertos se miraron mientras se besaban, el calor rápidamente subió por sus cuerpos y los abrumo dentro de este. Rodeo con un brazo la estrecha cintura del otro y lo apretó contra él para qué sintiera su necesidad. La cadera de Levi comenzó a mecerse suavemente. Atrás, adelante y después en círculos. Sus bocas nunca dejaron de besarse y la saliva caía por la comisura de sus bocas en medio del húmedo beso. Ambiento comió cada uno de los gemidos de Levi.

"_Reclámame"_

Escucho claramente. Gruñendo los imagino a los dos desnudos. Tomando de la nuca a Levi lo beso incluso más profundo si es que eso era posible cuando el pelinegro gimió complacido al encontrarse ahora ambos desnudos. Bajo de su boca besando y acariciando con sus manos esa porcelana piel, tan blanca y tan suya, ese cuerpo era suyo y mataría a quien pusiera un solo dedo sobre él. Levanto el rostro del cuello de Levi cuando lo escucho reírse.

–Recuérdalo Levi, si otro hombre o mujer pone un solo dedo sobre ti lo sabré y no habrá nadie en este mundo que pare mi deseo de matarlo ¿Esta claro?– busco la verde mirada dejando claro que no mentía, gruño cuando el pensamiento de cierto hombre rubio paso fugaz por la mente de su pareja. Ese tan "Erwin" solo estaba vivo porque lo que paso sucedió antes de que conociera a Levi pero si llegaba a enterarse de algo ahora o a futuro… el hombre deseara no haber nacido. Sus colmillos se alargaron cuando los celos aparecieron, aun sobre su regazo el pelinegro le gruño en respuesta mientras los propios colmillos, una persona apareció en lo profundo de la mente de su pareja. Mikasa. Se gruñeron mutuamente, ninguno dando su brazo a torcer, ambos celosos por dos personas que aún estaban en sus vidas.

El pequeño cuerpo aun con los colmillos a la vista quiso bajarse de su cuerpo, gruño desde lo más profundo de su pecho advirtiéndole que no lo hiciese sin embargo el pequeño vampiro se bajó y comenzó a retroceder. Lo miro fijamente, en un pequeño descuido lo tomo de la muñeca y tiro de él. Si le hubiesen dicho hace unos meses atrás que terminaría gruñéndole a una persona para dominarla, se hubiese reído en su puta cara, ahora la cuestión era que su pareja no quería ser dominada. En un fluido movimiento cerro su brazo en torno a la cadera del pelinegro, alzándolo lo sentó en la mesa y antes de que sus piernas se cerraran se acomodó entre ellas, le gruño lo más fuerte y dominante que su cuerpo podía e instintivamente su aroma se impregno y rodeo el cuerpo más pequeño. En respuesta a su dominación –y aroma- Levi relajo el cuerpo, reacio inclino el cuello dejando su yugular a la vista.

Bajo su cara al cuello e inhalo su aroma, el hombre olía tan malditamente bien. Mordisqueo superficialmente la sensible piel obteniendo en respuesta pequeños quejidos de algo muy diferente al dolor, sonrió y después lamió lentamente hasta la oreja del hombre donde mordió fuertemente el lóbulo. Su pareja se retorció gimiendo altamente e inconscientemente sus piernas se abrieron dejándole más espacio para acomodarse. Boto todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa, acomodo a Levi sobre su espalda y con una mano tomo su miembro rozándolo con la estrellada entrada, levanto la mirada y un gemido doloroso salió de su garganta, los verdes ojos estaban ocultos y su mente se encontraba cerrada para él.

– ¿Levi? – lo llamo, ese pequeño cuerpo sobre la mesa lo llamaba a tomarlo pero no lo haría si el otro no lo deseaba – ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? – como un gatito acaricio con su nariz el blanquecino cuello. Algo molestaba a su pareja y esperaba que ese algo no tuviese nada que ver con…

– ¿Quién era esa mujer? – suspiro internamente, su entrepierna dolía como una puta pero lo primero a lo primero.

–La mujer era Mikasa, mi hermana– levanto la mirada encontrándose con los impenetrables ojos verde-oliva.

– ¿Tu hermana? ¿Qué clase de morbosa familia es la tuya para que te beses con tu hermana? – los fuertes brazos de Levi lo empujaron obligándolo a erguirse. Aunque no parecía importarle que aun estuviesen desnudos y el entre sus piernas.

–Morbosos no somos, un poco pasionales sí pero eso es otro tema, lo importante es que Mikasa no es realmente mi hermana, bueno no de sangre pero políticamente en el mundo humano lo somos, en este nuevo mundo solo somos amigos– le explico notando como la mirada y el cuerpo más pequeño aun no confiaba en sus palabras.

–Ella siente algo más por ti que solo cariño como amigos o hermanos– no pregunto ya que estaba claro que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la muchacha.

–Lo sé pero aun así son más de siete años viviendo con ella e incluso cuando me dijo lo que sentía, no pude darle más que una negativa. Mikasa para mí siempre será mi hermana– noto como lentamente ese cuerpo se comenzaba a relajar y la mirada verdosa se tranquilizaba –además ahora solo tengo a una persona a quien darle mi vida y mi cuerpo– tentativamente toco el costado izquierdo del pelinegro cuando no vio el rechazo en su cuerpo ni mirada, lo rodeo y se acercó a su cuerpo. Lo abrazo por unos minutos antes de buscar y besar suavemente su boca, de alguna forma sabía que esa no era la única razón por la que el pelinegro dudaba de esto, las cosas entre ellos iban muy rápido y el saber que ahora ya nunca más podrían estar con otra persona que no fuesen ellos era algo difícil de digerir.

–Eso no es todo lo que me preocupa– susurro contra su boca el pelinegro, algo le decía que no abriera los ojos pero estúpidamente lo hizo, lo que vio lo desgarro por dentro. Allí estaba lo que sabía aparecería después de que reclamara a Levi, allí estaba la razón por la que no había querido reclamarlo antes de enamorarlo y saber que ese cuerpo y corazón le pertenecían. Miedo y desconfianza.

Con un suave beso en la rosa boca se separó del pelinegro. Sus ropas aparecieron sobre sus cuerpos separándolos incluso más de lo que creía.

–"_no te preocupes, nadie hará algo que tu no desees_"– envió ese ultimo pensamiento a Levi.

Esta vez fue él quien cerró su mente al pelinegro, supo en el momento exacto que este se dio cuenta ya que estiro su mano intentado retenerlo. Con una amarga sonrisa se giró intentando olvidar esa mirada de su mente aunque estaba claro que no se iría.

(一。一) (一º一)

¿En qué momento se quedó dormido? No lo recordaba pero si recordaba haberse ido a la cama solo. Suspiro, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quién estaba acurrucado contra su cuerpo, su aroma lo delataba antes de siquiera verlo. Incluso se había ido a dormir a otra habitación para no estar cerca pero parecía que no importaba a que habitación fuera, Levi de igual forma lo encontraba. Era la segunda mañana en la que dormía en otra habitación y pareciese que el pelinegro lo seguiría incluso si dormía en el techo de la cabaña.

Se separó lentamente del pequeño hombre y cuando sus cuerpos dejaron de estar en contacto un frio bajo por su espalda. ¿Desde cuándo hacia tanto frio dentro de la cabaña? Levantándose de la cama pasó sus manos por sus brazos intento entrar en calor, miro a Levi cuando este comenzó a tantear el lado donde hace poco Eren había dormido, sintiendo la cama vacía los verdes-oliva se abrieron rápidamente mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama. Rápidamente se imaginó en el comedor y cuando se estaba materializando hacia ella no pudo evitar ver la triste mirada que cruzo el rostro del pelinegro. Solo fueron unos segundos pero nunca en su vida había sentido como su corazón se congelaba y lentamente se resquebrajaba.

–oh, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tan rápido se fue el deseo por tu pareja? Pensé que serían por lo menos tres meses, lo mío con Lizzi duro casi un año antes de que pudiésemos contenernos– Anheru comento sin mirarlo, cuando levanto la mirada la pícara sonrisa desapareció de su rostro – ¿paso algo?– el hombre se acercó rápidamente estudiándolo con la mirada.

–No es nada– aparto la mirada.

–Eren…–

– ¡Que no es nada! – grito. Anheru retrocedió dos pasos mirándolo un poco asustado e instintivamente inclino el cuello en señal de respeto. Suspiro, odiaba esa mierda de sumisión ante su rey o lo que fuera, él no quería esto sin embargo estaba obligado a cumplir con gente que ni siquiera conocía pero que aun así sus vidas dependían completamente de su palabra –Lo siento, no quería gritarte–

–No te disculpes yo fui el impertinente– le sonrió suavemente el hombre.

– ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a Practicar? ¿Puede Lizzi venir hoy? –

–Creo que sí pero… ¿estás seguro de que quieres estrenar? – Anheru lo miro fijamente tratando de comprender su actitud. Todos se dieron cuenta de que algo había cambiado en la pareja, nadie era lo suficientemente ciego para no ver que el siempre alegre Eren se deprimiese y sonriera falsamente a cualquiera.

–Sí. Tu solo encárgate de que Levi aprenda lo suficiente sobre sus nuevos poderes– girándose camino hasta la puerta– Dile a Lizzi que estaré en la pequeña laguna – sin nada más que decir salió de la cabaña.

(一。一) (一º一)

– ¿Pasa algo cariño? – bajo de su nube rápidamente cuando la hermosa mujer se sentó a su lado en el lago. Miro esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos y por alguna razón su loca imaginación pensó en tener a una hija tan hermosa como su abuela, ojos verdes esmeraldas y con un hermoso cabello largo ondulado y negro azabache como el de… Levi.

–No es nada– suspiro de nuevo volviendo su mirada a la cristalina agua del pequeño lago – ¿Te importa si me sumerjo unos minutos en el lago? –

–Si eso te hace sentir mejor, no me importaría Eren– le sonrió ella. Correspondió la sonrisa con otra, levantándose se deshizo de la camisa, los pantalones y los zapatos quedando solo en bóxer. Suspiro cuando la fría agua toco sus pies, unos pasos más adentro y se sumergió completamente. Nado tranquilamente unos minutos sin siquiera salir a tomar aire, no es que lo necesitase podía vivir sin respirar pero era una maldita costumbre que no se iba, quizás en unos años...

Salió a la superficie buscando con la mirada a su abuela que lo miro sonriente, nado hasta la orilla y salió agitando su cabello, esto de tener el cabello largo era molesto, se pasó descuidadamente una mano por la frente tirando todo su cabello hacia atrás y fue cuando inhalo profundamente que el fuerte olor a deseo de su pareja llego a sus sentidos. El frió que había quedado en su cuerpo por nadar se esfumo cuando sus miradas se encontraron y el lujurioso verde-oliva en la mirada de Levi lo atrapo. No hubo necesidad de caminar ya que el pelinegro corrió hacia él, saltando se montó sobre su cuerpo y reclamo su boca en un hambriento beso. Con una mano sostuvo el pequeño trasero y con la otra lo atrajo de la nuca para poder besarle profundamente, el fuerte aroma del deseo de Levi se fusionó con el propio y no había aroma más esquisto que el de los dos fusionado.

Las inseguridades de ambos se combinaron y el miedo a separarse los insto a besarse más desesperados, ansiosos por volver a unirse. Abriendo su mente para su pareja casi se derrumba en el piso cuando todos los miedos y angustiantes pensamientos de Levi lo golpearon y se agitaron dentro su mente. Un sollozo salió de su boca al saber que no era el único que sentía algo por el otro.

–"_No tengo miedo a que esto valla rápido Eren"_– separándose de la boca del otro se miraron fijamente tratando de dejar claro que no habían mentiras entre medio –"_solo no quiero que un día te aburras de lo nuestro y te vayas con otra persona"_ – una suave y un poco triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelinegro –_"además dicen que lo que rápido comienza siempre rápido termina"_ – se rio suavemente, no estaba enojado y de alguna forma ahora se sentía incluso más completo con el hombre entre sus brazos.

–"_La diferencia con los humanos normales pareja, es que lo de nosotros es para siempre, en esta matrimonio no existe el divorcio"_ – mordió el labio inferior de Levi, rompió con su colmillo la tierna carne y saboreo la única gota de sangre salió antes de que la herida se cerrara –_"tu piel, tu carne y tu sangre me pertenecen así como yo también te perezco, además si no podemos confiar en nosotros ¿en quién debemos hacerlo si solo nos tenemos el uno al otro?"_ – suspiro complacido cuando el miedo se fue del cuerpo de su pareja. Se sonrieron mutuamente antes de que sus bocas volvieran a reclamarse y el fuego del deseo volviera a calentar sus pieles.

Sabiendo que estaban solos insto a Levi a sacar su camisa, sin dudar el pelinegro se la saco por la cabeza y la dejo caer sin miedo en alguna parte del pequeño claro. El contacto piel contra piel los sedujo y por primera vez no usaría sus poderes para desnudarlos, quería ir lento y tranquilo esta vez, quería demostrarle que él era único y que aunque llevaban poco tiempo conociéndose ya sabía que…

–Te quiero– susurro contra la boca del pelinegro ganándose una mirada sorprendida y después un pequeño sonrojo. Sintió la lucha interna en la mente del pelinegro, quería decirle lo mismo pero parecía que no tenía la confianza ni la seguridad de hacerlo –Tranquilo pareja– intento tranquilizarlo, levanto el rostro del hombre para que lo mirase –No tienes que obligarte a decirme algo de lo que no estás seguro, tenemos muchos años por delante para que me los digas– le sonrió y beso castamente los rojos por los besos labios –Ahora, ¿porque mejor no te sacas esos pantalones y nos bañamos un rato en el lago? – bajo al hombre de su cuerpo sonriéndole lujuriosamente, después se bajó tirando lejos con los pies los bóxer que llevaba puestos y camino tranquilamente desnudo hasta la orilla del lago. Miro sobre su hombro notando como los ahora líquidos verde-oliva lo devoraban en una hambrienta mirada, ah eso era lo quería de su pareja, _deseo_ ¿por algo se comenzaba? ¿No?

Se adentró en el lago hasta cuando el agua le llego a la cintura, girándose miro a su pareja y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando lo vio totalmente desnudo en la orilla, la porcelana piel se veía incluso más pálida a la luz del sol, absorbió con su mirada cada parte de ese hermoso cuerpo, el hombre podía ser pequeño pero tenía todo en su lugar y demasiado bien proporcionado. Antes de que el hombre se adentrara en agua logro ver el erguido miembro, este brillaba en la punta donde el líquido pre-seminal ya se encontraba adornándolo.

Levanto la mirada notando los duros pezones que lo llamaban a morderlos, sabiendo sus pensamientos Levi saco una de sus manos del agua y la paso lentamente por su pezón izquierdo, tentándolo. Cuando lo tuvo frente a él bajo la mirada y tomándolo de la cintura lo levanto, paso el otro brazo bajo su trasero para sostenerlo y con una última mirada bajo el rostro mordiendo el pezón. Levi gimió fuertemente y se aferró a su cabello apretándolo contra su pecho, instintivamente la cadera del más pequeño se comenzó a restregar contra su vientre, sonrió complacido al saberse dueño de cada una de las reacciones de ese cuerpo.

Volvió a bajar al hombre y cuando iba a besarlo introdujo rápidamente un dedo dentro de ese apretado canal, fue la vista más erótica que alguna vez había experimentado, Levi se había sorprendido por la intromisión pero un sonoro gemido salió de su boca que se abrió mientras sus ojos se cerraban de placer, un suave sonrojo de poso en las mejillas y cuando los cristalinos ojos verdes se abrieron para mirarlo no pudo aguantar más. Sabiendo sus intenciones Levi le paso los brazos por el cuello aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras él lo tomaba de la cadera y con una mano acomodaba su miembro en la estrellada entrada. Contuvo el aliento mientras presionaba un poco hasta que la cabeza de su miembro estuvo dentro, las uñas del otro se enterraron en su espalda, no lo obligo a bajar lo dejo tomarse su tiempo. Sus respiración se encontraban agitadas y el agua se mecía suavemente a su alrededor. Busco la mirada de Levi y antes de que pudiese preguntarle si podía seguir el pelinegro lo mordió en el cuello bajando completamente su cuerpo, inclino el cuello dejándolo beber mientras lo sostenía firmemente. Gimieron sintiendo como la caliente lengua cerraba las incisiones recién hechas, unos rojos ojos lo miraron antes de que sus bocas se encontraran y comenzaran a mecerse lentamente.

Acaricio cada parte que tenía disponible de esa suave piel gimiendo cada vez que se adentraba en ese apretado canal, el agua era el perfecto lubricante para hacer las envestidas más resbaladizas y fáciles. Freno los movimientos de Levi y difícilmente camino hasta la orilla, sentándose noto que el agua les oculta de la vista de cualquiera que pudiese pasar cerca. Levi lo tomo del rostro y lo beso mientras comenzaba moverse de nuevo, lo dejo montarlo mirando como el pelinegro buscaba su placer con su cuerpo, con su mano masturbo el miembro erecto que se ofrecía mientras volvía a mordisquear el blanco cuello. Miro hacia abajo cuando las envestidas se hicieron más fuerte al igual que los gemidos de ambos.

–E-Eren–

Gimió Levi mientras lo abrazaba y se detenía respirando agitadamente, le beso tiernamente la coronilla y lo levanto saliendo de su cuerpo, sin comprender Levi quiso volver a bajar para tenerlo dentro pero antes de que lo lograra lo detuvo.

–Sobre tus rodillas pareja–

Sonriéndole Levi se bajó de su regazo y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas y antebrazos. Se acomodó tras el cuerpo del pelinegro sin llegar a penetrarlo, beso suavemente y después chupo fuertemente la blanquecina piel dejando algunas notorias marcas rojas en ella, bajo lentamente por su columna sintiendo como ese cuerpo se estremecía por sus caricias. Acaricio suavemente con sus labios los redondos glúteos de su pareja notando como este saltaba al sentirlo tan cerca de su entrada, lo más excitante de todo era que el duro miembro del pelinegro se encontraba bajo el agua mientras que sus redondos glúteos fuera de esta recibiendo toda la atención de la boca de Eren. Lamió cada gota que caía por las blancas cúspides ganándose unos satisfechos jadeos de su pareja, una mordida en el glúteo derecho y volvió a subir hasta quedar completamente sobre el pequeño hombre. Levi lo miro sobre su hombro izquierdo con los ojos llorosos por el orgasmo al que aún no lograba llegar, lo levanto girando un poco al hombre para poder besarle. El gemido del pelinegro murió en su boca cuando aún en esa posición se izó paso dentro del cuerpo del hombre, las pequeñas y blancas manos de Levi fueron instintivamente hacia atrás apretando el trasero de Eren para que no saliese de su cuerpo. Se rio suavemente por su intento de retenerlo, dejo de besarle ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Levi mientras el hombre soltaba una de su manos de su trasero y la apoyaba en el suelo para sostenerse.

El agua se agito a su alrededor cuando comenzó envestir duramente contra el hombre. Gimió contra el cuello de Levi mientras el pelinegro estiraba el cuello gimiendo fuertemente con los ojos cerrados. Sentía como el cuerpo de Levi lo apretaba en su interior succionándolo para que no saliese, tomo con ambas manos la cadera del pelinegro acelerando lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía y cuando sintió su orgasmo allí a solo un paso mordió fuertemente el cuello de su pareja. Levi grito corriéndose duramente contra el agua mientras él se corría en su interior llenándolo con su semilla, trago la lujuriosa sangre de su hombre mientras seguía moviendo su cadera ahora ya más lentamente. Abrió un poco sus ojos cuando cerro las incisiones en el cuello de Levi notando la verde Luz que en algún momento los había rodeado.

–Parecemos una puta señal de "Hey, aquí están teniendo sexo"– Se burló Levi.

Riéndose beso la sudorosa piel entre su cuello y oído ganándose algo parecido a un ronroneo de parte de su pareja. Suspiro feliz sin embargo algo lo dejo intranquilo, sus auras solo salían cuando llegaban al orgasmo pero ¿porque ahora parecía que no querían volver adentro de sus cuerpo?

¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?

(一。一) (一º一)

– ¿porque solo tú y yo tenemos esa luz verde rodeándonos? – pregunto Levi mirándolo a los ojos.

–eso es porque eres mi pareja más específicamente eres mi familia ahora, según los que me dijo Anheru cada familia Elfo tiene un aura diferente– Explico acariciando la suave piel de la espalda del pelinegro, recorrió tranquilamente cada centímetro marcándolo con su aroma. Diez minutos atrás había llenado la bañera con agua caliente para relajar los músculos de sus cuerpos, ahora el pelinegro se encontraba a horcajadas descansando sobre su cuerpo –si te das cuenta Hannes tiene un aura diferente, la de él es azul, la de mi abuela es verde dorado igual que la de Anheru y no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero la de Mikasa era morada– evito reírse al escuchar el pequeño gruñido que vibro en el pecho del más bajo.

– ¿Entonces ahora soy un vampiro? – volvió a preguntar abriendo la boca para mostrar sus ahora pequeños colmillos.

–Sí, cuando te mordí al reclamarte y te di de beber de mi sangre tu cuerpo se trasformó para adaptase al mío pero solo los vampiros de mi línea sanguínea pueden trasformar a otros, o eso es lo que me dijo Anheru– se rasco un poco la nuca ya que no conocía a otros vampiros realmente, todos los que vivían en esa cabaña eran elfos por lo que era difícil saber las cosas cuando no conocías a otros.

–Entonces tu padre igual puede transformarlo– no fue una pregunta pero lo tomo desprevenido.

– ¿Cómo conoces a mi padre? – le pregunto buscando su mirada ya que el pelinegro se encontraba mirando y acariciando su pecho.

–Fue el quien me trajo ese día cuando la pe… tu hermana apareció– vago un momento por la memoria del pelinegro viendo sus recuerdos, no mentía allí estaba su padre. Le debía una al hombre, si no fuera por el quizás no estarían donde estaban.

Sin decir nada más los saco a ambos de la bañera. Levi se apretó a su cuerpo y se afirmó con piernas y brazos a él, volvió a sonreír mientras caminaba hasta la cama. Lo obligo a bajarse de su cuerpo para poder secarlos.

–Dormiremos por un tiempo pareja– como si fuese una orden Levi bostezo y desnudo como estaba se acomodó entre las cobijas. Se tendió a su lado atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y una vez estuvo acomodado tras la espalda del pelinegro le dio un suave beso en la cabeza. Un suspiro de parte de su pareja, una sonrisa y se dejó ir en su sueño.

Un sueño donde la primera persona que apareció fue el hombre que dormía entre sus brazos.

(一。一) (一º一)

Se removió inquieto en la cama, tanteo donde se "suponía" debía estar su pareja para encontrarla vacía aunque aún estaba tibia. Suspiro dándose cuenta que su plan de comer a Rivaille de desayuno ya no sería posible pero aún quedaba el almuerzo quizás y solo quizás podría tenerlo de postre. Sonriendo se estiro en la cama sin embargo todo tipo de alegría se fue cuando sintió las contradictorias emociones de su pareja, algo o alguien estaba molestando a Levi y el solo pensamiento de que alguien le hiciese daño lo enfureció levantándolo de un salto de la cama. Con unos simples pantalones salió de la habitación caminando rápidamente por pasillo. Mientras más se acercaba a la cocina más sentía como la tristeza, el miedo y sobre todo la angustia recorrían el cuerpo de su pareja.

– ¿Dónde está mi pareja? – pregunto mirando a las personas que se encontraban amontonados en la puerta que daba a la cocina, todos se giraron a mirarlo y se alejaron abriéndole camino hacia la puerta. Escucho los murmullos detrás de la puerta y supo que su pareja estaba allí, iba a preguntar cuando escucho la voz de su hermana.

– tu puedes ser su pareja destinada pero ¿Qué te hace especial?– quiso entrar en la habitación y gritarle si era necesario a Mikasa por decirle eso a su pareja Levi era lo más especial que existía para él, ¿acaso la mujer no sabía que ya no existiría nadie en este mundo, ni el otro, a quien pudiese amar si el hombre desaparecía? sin embargo Hannes lo detuvo negando con la cabeza – tu solo conoces al Eren que te complace en la cama, el hombre que te reclamo y que por desgracia te quiere por su unión pero… ¿Qué tanto conoces tú a ese hombre? ¿Puedes decirme a la cara que tú lo conoces más que yo? ¿Sabes siquiera algo tan simple como cuando es su cumpleaños?–

Soltándose de Hannes entro en la cocina. Solo que fue demasiado tarde… Levi ya no estaba.

* * *

hola! :DD primero que nada les pido disculpas por la demora e.e esta semana entre a trabajar y no tengo tiempo D: mi trabajo es estresante y me deja psicológicamente muerta en la tarde T^T espero que me comprendan (:

También quiero decirles que de ahora en adelante responderá a sus reviews con MP y que solo a los que me dejan review como invitados se los responderé aquí ^^ no es porque no quiera responderles aquí... pero me di cuenta que ocupa mucho espacio y bueno eso XD además creo que será más Privado si les respondo ¿no? ñ.ñ

**Galuha**: espero realmente que no me mates XD me alegro que te guste el cap ademas no es que tenga flojera de continuarlo sino que mi trabajo me consume y me deja seca todos los días de la semana D: y en cuanto al link… no pude u.u no me sale nada :/ Gracias por dejarme un review! ;DDD

Bueno mis hermosas espero que les guste el cap lo trabaje duramente durante dos días (con las grande interrupciones de Soul ¬3¬) XD y bueno decirles que ahora trabajare todo lo que me queda de día en ¿¡Como que no!? Que aun que no quiera lo más seguro es que actualice la otra semana… no lo sé u.u depende de cómo terminen mis días después del trabajo (pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en poder terminar el cap lo antes posible)

Cuídense mucho y nos estamos viendo :DD

**Pd**: de ahora en adelante prepárense por que comenzara la guerra en este fic :3


End file.
